


Wymieranie pszczół

by Pirania



Series: Paradoks [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Childhood, Dreams, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Realism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Suicide, Slash, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John nie lubi Irene. John ani trochę nie lubi Irene. Tłumaczenie</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: The Dying of the Bees<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wymieranie pszczół

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dying of The Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563327) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



_I. Detektyw._

John nie lubi Irene.

John ani trochę nie lubi Irene.

Sherlock podejrzewa, że to dlatego, iż John po prostu nie do końca wszystko rozumie. Ostatecznie, jego umysł jest dość pospolity, nawet jeśli poza tym stanowi prawdziwą osobliwość w dziwacznym swetrze. John kocha Sherlocka tak, że to niemal nieprzyzwoite, Sherlock nigdy w to nie wątpił od czasu okropnego niemal-rozstania z powodu okropnej niemal-śmierci. Czuje tę miłość aż do szpiku kości. A Irene jest niepokojąca. Jest piękna, jest niebezpieczna, jest... Sherlockiem. Zaś John jest biseksualny. I teraz ma już dwa... możliwe obiekty uczuć. W każdym razie Sherlock podejrzewa, iż właśnie to stanowi problem, bo Irene dowiedziała się, że są z Johnem parą, i zaczęła mu wysyłać masy SMS-ów. I skoro już wie, i otwarcie o tym mówi... nic innego nie ma sensu.

Kiedy Sherlock pierwszy raz zobaczył Irene – zupełnie nagą, a do tego bardzo pewną siebie – poczuł ukłucie strachu.

_Bo była nieokreślona, była nicością, nie pachniała perfumami ani mydłem do rąk ani szamponem ani kremem pod oczy ani niczym boże niczym; tylko blada angielska skóra i szminka w kolorze świeżej krwi i była piękna tak jak piękna jest matematyka i konstelacja gwiezdna i fizyka cząstek elementarnych, miała upięte włosy niczym dama albo bogini, niezwykła, dosłownie niezwykła._

Gdy Sherlock wreszcie odzyskał świadomość i odkrył, że znajduje się we własnym łóżku, a jego płaszcz został mu zwrócony, chciał wstać, odnaleźć Irene, chwycić ją za ramiona albo może za głowę, okręcić ją wokół i powiedzieć  **jesteś niezwykła**. Nigdy w życiu się tak nie czuł. John Watson jest cudem. Ale Irene jest odstępstwem od normy i to takim, które Sherlock rozumie.

_Gdy mnie naćpałaś, zrobiło się cicho. Tak bardzo cicho. Czy ty kiedykolwiek poznałaś taką ciszę? Czy czasem na to pozwalasz? Czy to nie beznadziejne?_

_Mógłbym ci pozwolić na ciszę. Gdybyś ty mi pozwoliła. O nic innego nie proszę, cokolwiek więcej byłoby obrzydliwe, nie chodzi o sentyment, chodzi o identyczność. Mogę ci pomóc w ten sam sposób. Mógłbym użyć siły, naćpać cię i/NIE W PORZĄDKU_

_przedefiniować..._

_przemyśleć..._

_Jesteś taka jak ja. Mógłbym pomóc. Wiesz o tym?_

_Mam nadzieję, że teraz już tak._

_I. Lekarz_

John nie lubi Irene.

John ani trochę nie lubi Irene.

\- A widziałeś, widziałeś, jak ona... boże,  _wszystko_  – wybucha Sherlock, gdy niespodziewany dożylni podstęp przestaje szaleć w jego ciele i detektyw jest w stanie wejść do słonecznego salonu na 221B Baker Street. Już wkrótce jego telefon zacznie wydawać obsceniczne odgłosy dwa do trzech razy dziennie.

John siedzi na swoim fotelu z gazetą i unosi jedną jasną brew. Jego niewielkie dłonie zaciskają się lekko na czytanej stronie. Nie chce okazywać niezadowolenia, ale ma świadomość, że sugeruje je swoją postawą, a dla Sherlocka Holmesa sugestie są dość oczywiste. Ale nie może się powstrzymać. Od wielu godzin zajmował się kupką nieszczęścia zwaną Sherlockiem Holmesem, przysypiającą, śliniącą się, ledwo przytomną kupką nieszczęścia, dziełem Irene Adler. A teraz... teraz to. Czymkolwiek  _to_  jest, do cholery.

\- Ona też je słyszy – szepcze Sherlock. Wciąż trochę się chwieje. Tylko odrobinę, ale nadal nie odzyskał swojej zwykłej gracji. - Tak sądzę. Ona jest taka jak ja, zauważyłeś to, prawda? Och, ona też się o nie martwi, jestem tego pewien.

\- O... wybacz, o kogo?

\- O pszczoły, John. One wymierają. Martwi mnie to.

\- Och.

Sherlock jest o wiele bledszy niż być powinien. Nawet szeroka wstęga jego ust wydaje się zbyt blada. Na jego szyi widnieje siniak, dokładnie tam, gdzie ta straszna, naga kobieta go uderzyła. W ciemne loki wsiąkł pot, którym spływał po nim, kiedy ta straszna, dzierżąca bat kobieta go biła. Są teraz zupełnie rozczochrane. A John nadal nie wie, czym ta straszna, fałszywie mrucząca kobieta go nafaszerowała. Johnowi nic z tego się nie podoba. Cały ten dzień sprawił, że ma ochotę sam naćpać Sherlocka i zabrać go do Australii. Wstaje i podchodzi do Sherlocka, po czym przesuwa ręką po jego bladej skroni.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej niezadowolony z porażki – zauważa.

Sherlock dość gwałtownie kręci głową.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Zwycięstwo jest przewidywalne. Ona... nie była nudna.

To największy komplement, jaki można od niego usłyszeć. Co sprawia, że ten zjebany dzień robi się jeszcze gorszy. Johnowi niemal udaje się nie pokazać niczego po sobie, rozstawia tylko odrobinę szerzej stopy, chowa się w tym miejscu w sobie, które jest tak małe, tak twarde i tak śmiercionośne jak on sam i nic nie mówi. Prawie nic.

\- Oprawię ci jedną z tych jej sexy fotek, co? Już zawsze będziesz ją mógł czcić – stwierdza sucho.

Sherlock spogląda na niego tak, jakby mówił w paszto, a to znany Johnowi wzrok i nieodmiennie oznacza kłopoty, więc milknie. Po prostu przestają rozmawiać. John włącza telewizor, a Sherlock miota się w kuchni, dzieląc czas między książkę o historii szyfrów i nader podejrzanie wyglądającą szalkę Petriego, zawierającą płatek ucha. Bardzo wyraźnie nie przeszkadza mu, że ta straszna, naga kobieta uciekła ze swoim telefonem, a po drodze go upokorzyła.

John nie jest w stanie, po prostu nie jest w stanie, tego zrozumieć.

Cisza nie jest zbyt komfortowa, ale jest na tyle znajoma, że nie ma się czym martwić. Później, około jedenastej, po tym, jak John zjadł kolację złożoną z tuńczyka z puszki, cheddara i piętki chleba, a Sherlock nie zjadł niczego, John pozwala się zabrać do łóżka i niemal udusić. Potem gaszą światło. W międzyczasie natomiast John myśli.

_Gdybyś mógł być z kimś, kto by cię całkowicie rozumiał... nie chciałbyś tego?_

Ta myśl sprawia, że jego gardło zaciska się.

\- John?

\- Nieważne. Śpij.

Sherlock nadyma się nieco, odsuwa odrobinę i wpycha mały palec w zagięcie łokcia Johna. To niby nie przypomina propozycji małżeństwa, ale, z drugiej strony, te drobniutkie rzeczy, które Sherlock robi, są z reguły najważniejsze. John wzdycha i zamyka oczy. Zasypia szybciej niż oczekiwał i osuwa się w bezpieczny, czarny kokon.

Może to narkotyk w organizmie Sherlocka.

Może tak musiało się zdarzyć.

Może to jednak narkotyki, a wszystko jest winą Irene.

Ta myśl jest kusząca.

John nie wie, czemu to się dzieje. Ani dlaczego narkotyk w żyłach Sherlocka miałby wpłynąć na centralny układ nerwowy Johna. Ale tej nocy pierwszy raz śni jeden z sherlockowych snów i potem niemal wymiotuje na ich łóżko.

_John wędruje samotnie żwirowaną drogą w stronę dużego budynku. W tym świecie panuje lato, wszystko jest nieco_ _żółtawe, a powietrze ciężkie i nieruchome. Dookoła rosną dęby, teren wznosi się i opada, a John słyszy głuche buczenie pszczół w kępach koniczyny. Dom jest zbudowany z czerwonej cegły, obrośnięty bluszczem i dość okazały. Może nie jest to wielka posiadłość, ale z pewnością większa od zwykłego domu. Jest też niezwykle zadbany, ale z jakiegoś powodu Johna wcale nie obchodzi. Wie, dokąd idzie. I powinien tam dotrzeć jak najszybciej. Przyspiesza kroku, idąc ścieżką pośród gęstej, letniej trawy. Przed sobą widzi szpiczasty, szary dach swojego celu._

_Dociera do opuszczonej stodoły, która kiedyś musiała mieć kluczowe znaczenie dla okolicy, a teraz jest tylko pretekstem do uniknięcia podatków. Drzwi są zakurzone, brudzą palce, ale John otwiera je. Jest bardzo potrzebny. Rusza do walki  
Tyle tylko, że żadna walka się nie toczy _ **.**_ _To tylko stodoła wypełniona grzybem, kurzem, spróchniałym drewnem, trzeszczącymi deskami i unoszącymi się w powietrzu pyłkami roślinnymi.__

_John nabiera powietrza w płuca._

_Po czym odwraca się i znajduje to, czego szuka._

_W plamie słońca, na kupie słomy, siedzi mały chłopiec i przyciska kolana do piersi. Jest chudym, niemal eterycznym stworzeniem, może siedmioletnim. Ma na sobie niebieski t-shirt i jeansy, a jego włosy to burza czarnych loków. W zapadniętej twarzy widnieją zbyt duże, szare oczy._

_\- Cześć – mówi delikatnie John, siadając obok chudego chłopca na słomie._

_Sherlock trzyma w rękach zadziwiający przedmiot. To szkielet myszy, idealnie wysuszony i ewidentnie złożony na nowo. Cóż za piękna, delikatna rzecz. Prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Powinno się go wystawić w muzeum historii naturalnej, gdzie mógłby być podziwiana przez turystów._

_\- Co ty tam masz?_

_Ogromne, wypełnione łzami oczy zwracają się na Johna._

_\- Zrobiłem to. - Jego głos jest o wiele wyższy niż ten, który Sherlock zyska po mutacji, ale już brzmi niezwykle konkretnie._

_\- To wspaniałe. Jak to zrobiłeś?_

_\- Podałem jej śmiertelną dawkę arszeniku, którego używamy do chwastów, obdarłem ją z mięsa i uwędziłem kości. Czytałem o tym. Ojciec ma klej, żeby sklejać modele statków. Użyłem go. Byłem bardzo ostrożny._

_John kiwa głową._

_\- Powinieneś to gdzieś wystawić._

_Dziecko gwałtownie kręci głową._

_\- To prezent urodzinowy. Dla Mycrofta. Ma dzisiaj urodziny. Kończy czternaście lat._

_\- Spodoba mu się._

_Początkowo Sherlock nie odpowiada. Tylko intensywnie przełyka ślinę. W oczy wpada mu czarny loczek i John odgarnia go delikatnie, czekając._

_-_ Nie _spodobało mu się – syczy chłopiec przez zęby._

_\- Nie? Co powiedział?_

_Sherlock drży. Dreszcze przechodzą go od ramion po idealnie czyste czubki palców._

_\- Spytał, co jest ze mną_ nie tak _. Spytał, czy ją skrzywdziłem. Czy to mi się podobało. Czy lubię krzywdzić innych. Powiedział, że mam mu powiedzieć prawdę, czy zrobiłem jej krzywdę. Ciągle to powtarzał. Powiedz mi prawdę, powiedz mi prawdę, w kółko to samo. Wyglądał, jakby się bał. Ale ja jej nie skrzywdziłem, nie skrzywdziłem, zabiłem ją szybko, dlaczego on to mówił? Dlaczego? Nie lubię krzywdzić, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, powiedziałem mu, że chciałem, żeby istniała wiecznie, bo ją kochałem, a on powiedział, że ktoś, kto zabija swoją myszkę na urodzinowy prezent dla swojego brata, musi być..._

_Sherlock szlocha i zgniata delikatne kosteczki w swoich dłoniach. Jedna z nich wbija mu się w lewą dłoń. John widział tę bliznę niezliczoną ilość razy, był pewien, że powstała przy okazji łapania jakiegoś przestępcy._

_\- Hej, hej, wszystko w porządku – mówi, wyciągając rękę do chłopca. Nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś tak płakał. Sherlock ledwo może oddychać, ciężkie westchnięcia zamieniają się w udręczone wycie. - Hej, Mycroft tak nie myślał. Ty... Sherlock, proszę. To, co dla niego zrobiłeś, było genialne, po prostu go zaskoczyłeś, on..._

_\- Nie jestem skrzywiony – jęczy Sherlock. Niemal hiperwentyluje. - Nie jestem. Dlaczego, i to przed wszystkimi, dlaczego, teraz nawet nie mogę porozmawiać z moją myszką, i..._

_\- O Boże. Sherlock, nie. - John przyciąga delikatne ciało do swojego i otacza chłopca ramionami. Sherlock chwyta jego koszulę, jakby od niej zależało jego życie, chowa twarz w szyi Johna i płacze, jakby złamano mu serce, bo przecież je złamano, i siedzą wśród słomy i połamanych kosteczek, i tylko odległe buczenie pszczół i zbyt słodki zapach koniczyny wiszący w..._

\- John, na litość boską...

John budzi się z na wpół zduszonym krzykiem, ręką Sherlocka zaciśniętą na nadgarstku i głową, w której coś wali. Pali się światło. Przerażony Sherlock wbija w niego wzrok. Johnowi wywraca się żołądek. To było nie do zniesienia, czuje się tak, jakby naprawdę znajdowali się w tej stodole i ma pewność, że zaraz porzyga się na pościel. Klęka, opiera dłonie na udach, zwiesza głowę i głęboko oddycha. Jego detektyw konsultant stoi przy łóżku, ma już trzydzieści sześć lat i jest o wiele wyższy. I wygląda, jakby się zastanawiał, jak poradzić sobie z szarżującym dzikiem.

\- To nie był Afganistan. Nie był. John.  _John._

\- Ja pierdolę. Och, Jezu, Sherlock, co do... jakim cudem jesteś w mojej głowie?

Sherlock wzdryga się, jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Nie, nie... Przestań. Och, Boże. Jezu. Nie patrz tak na mnie. To nie twoja wina.

\- Jak to może nie być moja wina? - dopytuje się Sherlock, a jego głos jest tak wysoki, że przez chwilę przypomina małego chłopca ze stodoły, który jednego dnia stracił swoją myszkę, brata i wiarę we własną normalność. - Wymieszaliśmy naszą krew.  _Jak to może nie być moja wina?_

\- Chodź tu – nakazuje John. - Tutaj. Po prostu... Śniłem ciebie, jak sądzę. To musiał być twój sen. Przecież mówiłeś, że śnisz o pustyniach. Kurwa, Sherlock. Pokaż mi dłoń.

\- Co?

\- Chodź  _tu._

Sherlock podpełza do Johna, który ma już siedemdziesiąt procent pewności, że jednak nie będzie wymiotował. Doktor łapie blady nadgarstek i obraca lewą dłoń Sherlocka. Oto mała, biała blizna w kształcie haka. Najbardziej bolesna rzecz, jaką John widział w swoim życiu. To tak, jakby patrzył na operację na otwartym sercu przeprowadzaną bez znieczulenia.

\- Skąd masz tę bliznę? - pyta bardzo cicho.

Sherlock spogląda w dół i mruga. Z każdą chwilą wydaje się być bardziej przerażony.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Nie wiesz czy nie powiesz?

\- Nie wiem. Wykasowałem to. Więc nie wiem.

\- Jasne. Dobrze. Niech będzie wykasowane. Nie... nie od-wykasowuj tego pliku. Niech będzie cholernie dobrze wykasowany. A teraz mnie posłuchaj. - John sięga w górę i ujmuje twarz Sherlocka w swoje dłonie. Sherlock pachnie snem i miętą, i nieumytymi włosami, i  _domem_ , i John po prostu go kocha, koniec tematu. - Jesteś wspaniały. Jesteś zupełnym dupkiem i szaleńcem, ale jesteś wspaniały i idealny. I masz bzika na punkcie języka, ale mam to w tej chwili gdzieś. Kocham cię tak zajebiście mocno, że ledwo widzę na oczy. Kocham cię. Bywasz makabryczny do absurdu, jesteś Rembrandtem gore, ale kocham każdy cholerny kawałeczek ciebie, rozumiesz? Kocham cię.

\- Wiem – mówi Sherlock ze zdumieniem. - To znaczy, kocham cię. Powiesz mi, co ci się śniło?

\- Nie. Nie ma mowy. Nie ma takiej cholernej możliwości.

Sherlock przetrawia to, przechyla głowę, a przez jego umysł w zawrotnej szybkości płyną myśli, kalkulacje i wnioski.

\- Ale mnie kochasz.

\- Tak. A ty kochasz mnie. Dobra, to już ustaliliśmy.

John pada na łóżko, a Sherlock układa się obok, na boku, i obserwuje go wielkimi, zranionymi oczami. Gdzieś w tyle głowy John wie, że to wszystko jest niemożliwe, śnienie o tym, co Sherlock wykasował ze swego życia jest niemożliwe, ale, z drugiej strony, wszystko, co dotyczy Sherlocka, jest niemożliwe. Skoro już i tak wszystko jest niemożliwe, jakie to ma znaczenie? Powoli jego oddech wyrównuje się. Powoli wyrównuje się też oddech Sherlocka. Jakimś cudem pokój wydaje się mniejszy. Skurczony. John zamyka oczy. Boli go pierś. Bolą go oczy. I, na miłość boską, Sherlock był sam, kiedy to naprawdę się wydarzyło. Był zupełnie _sam_.

\- Robisz się  _dzielny_ – szepcze Sherlock. - Królowa-i-ojczyzna. Zrobiłem ci krzywdę.

John kręci głową.

\- Nie celowo.

\- Nigdy nie jest celowo.

\- Nie obwiniam cię.

\- To nie czyni tego lepszym.

Zegar tyka niestrudzenie. Po jakichś pięciu minutach Sherlock znów wyłącza światło. John jest zbyt wykończony, by dłużej rozmawiać, więc kładzie dłoń na brzuchu i pozwala sobie odpłynąć. W sypialni Sherlocka jest przytulnie. Nad łóżkiem góruje szafka nocna, słychać uderzenia pierwszych kropli deszczu i odległy szum samochodów na Baker Street. John myśli o operacji na otwartym sercu. Myśli o pistoletach. Myśli o swojej dziewczynie na studiach. Myśli o tej strasznej nagiej kobiecie w płaszczu Sherlocka. I nie myśli już o niczym, tylko o stodole i o małym chłopcu, który szlocha, jakby ktoś przebił go nożem. Jego myśli rozpuszczają się jak morska piana. Drzemie.

John budzi się.

Szczupły czubek palca dotyka jego boku i rozpoczyna miękką falę litery S. John wie, co będzie dalej i ani drgnie. Jego oddech jest cichy i równy.

Nic się nie dzieje.

Kilka sekund później palec cofa się. Zdaje się, że Sherlock schował dłoń pod własną poduszkę.

To był stanowczy ruch. Zdecydowany, choć niezbyt gwałtowny. Jakby przyjaciel skazywał swoją dłoń na areszt pod pierzastym więzieniem.

To jakaś groteska.

_Co to, do kurwy nędzy, znaczy?_

John jest przez chwilę tak przerażony, że zapomina oddychać. Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock to zauważy i zorientuje się, że John nie śpi. A wtedy, z całą pewnością... mężczyzna leżący za nim nie robi nic, by wyjaśnić sytuację, lecz chowa cicho głowę w poduszce, niczym głupiutki ptak, który rozbił się o szybę.

John odchrząkuje, dając wyraźniej znać, że nie śpi.

Nic.

Myśli. Boże, jak intensywnie myśli.

Czegoś takiego nie wyjaśni, zadając pytania. Sherlock nienawidzi pytań.

John musi to rozwiązać sam, bez wsparcia umysłu większego niż London Eye. A ta sprawa wydaje się wymagać ogromnej ostrożności.

\- Lepsze, puste miejsce jest na moim ramieniu z tyłu – szepcze.

Kilka sekund później jest sam. Sherlock zniknął po cichu, ledwo szeleszcząc pościelą.

John rzuca się za szalonym geniuszem, na którego punkcie ma obsesję, i niemal potyka się o próg. Sherlock zapala światło w kuchni. John klnie, gdy jego stopa uderza w stos książek leżący w przedpokoju, i wkracza do kuchni, oślepiony przez blask lampy. Sherlock stoi, opierając dłonie na szczupłych biodrach. Szary t-shirt jest wygnieciony i lekko uniesiony. Detektyw wygląda, jakby właśnie znalazł lekarstwo na raka. Tak świetlisty bywa tylko, gdy coś  _rozwiąże_. Wyciąga oskarżająco palec i wskazuje nim na głowę Johna.

\- Problemem jest moja krew. Stwarza echo mnie w twojej podświadomości. Ale jeśli się zmienię, moje echo cię nie skrzywdzi.

John może odpowiedzieć jedynie:

\- Co?

Sherlock podchodzi i pochyla głowę. Pocałunek jest miękki i mało absorbujący. To pocałunek bez oczekiwań. Bardzo, bardzo nie-sherlockowy.

\- Od teraz będę normalny – ogłasza radośnie Sherlock Holmes.

 

_II. Detektyw._

Sherlockowy projekt, by być normalnym, idzie znakomicie. Przynajmniej na początku.

Sherlocka doprowadza do szału, że nie wie, o czym śnił John, ale nie można nic na to poradzić. Kiedy myśli, że mógłby opowiedzieć Johnowi o swoich pustynnych koszmarach, czuje zimny pot na plecach. Więc to jest  _fair_. Chociaż można oszaleć. Co bardziej frustrujące, John uznał sherlockowy plan bycia normalnym za bardzo zabawny. Naprawdę, zaczął się  _śmiać_  z Sherlocka, śmiał się tak, że aż się skulił i musiał oprzeć się o Stół Eksperymentów, po czym poinformował przyjaciela, że nie ma wątpliwości, plan jest skopany. Ale Sherlock potrafi być normalny, jeśli walczy o dobro Johna. Zrobi z tego eksperyment. Jak z Charlesem Archeologiem, chociaż mniej ekstremalny. Sherlock jednak pozostanie sobą, ostatecznie John to lubi.

I w ten sposób może to ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Po wieczne czasy. Amen.

Pierwszy wysiłek Sherlocka to przygotowanie dla Johna śniadania rano. Ludzie robią takie rzeczy. Gdy John jeszcze śpi, detektyw wybiega do sklepu po składniki. Jajka, chleb, mleko i tak dalej. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że, chociaż czasem jadł z Johnem jajka na miękko przy małym stoliczku w salonie, nie wie, czy John takie woli czy po prostu łatwiej mu je ugotować. Postanawia nie ryzykować i przygotować różne rodzaje.

Przygotowywanie jedzenia to bardzo prosta nauka, a Sherlock kiedyś przeczytał „Radość gotowania", by zrozumieć chemię używaną w kulinariach, na wypadek gdyby kiedyś miała okazać się użyteczna podczas jakiejś sprawy. Postanowił nie usuwać tych informacji po tym, jak przydała mu się wiedza o tym, jak głęboko pietruszka wniknęła w masło. Więc sam plan go nie przeraża. Ale zakupy już tak. Białe światło lamp w małym sklepiku jest niepokojące, osiem rodzajów puszkowanej fasoli - irytujące, a Sherlock czuje, jak zacinają mu się kółka w głowie, gdy dociera do sekcji z nabiałem i pojawia się przed nim czterdzieści jeden rodzajów sera, zaś półki z dżemami i marmoladami są obrzydliwie kolorowe  _złoty-fioletowy-żółty-różowy-fuksja-szkarłat-STOP_. Serce Sherlocka trzepocze się boleśnie i będzie musiał podjąć decyzję czy wziąć organiczne czy zwykłe pomidory, a jego gardło zaciska się, gdy myśli o solonym lub niesolonym maśle, i już czuje, jak żołądek zawiązuje mu się w węzeł, kiedy dociera do niego, ile istnieje rodzajów kiełbas.

Zaciska zęby i zdejmuje z półki słoik dżemu Hartely's Damson. Być może łatwiej będzie mu znieść składniki odżywcze.

_Energia (kJ) 1037kJ 156kJ Energia (kcal) 244 kcal 37 kcal Białko 0,2g 0,0g Węglowodany 60,8g 9,1g w tym cukry 55,5g 8,3g w tym skrobia 5,3g 0,8g Tłuszcz w tym kwasy tłuszczowe w tym mononienasycone w tym polinienasycone w tym trans tłuszcze 0,06g 0,01g Sód (g) tak samo jak Sól._

Sherlock ledwo zdąża zamknąć oczy, by w jego mózgu nie pojawił się tętniak. Przynajmniej tak się czuje.

Ale to dla Johna, więc przełyka kwaśną ślinę i płaci za wszystko. Jest pewien, że to  _wszystko_  obejmuje po jednej rzeczy z każdego rodzaju znajdujących się w sklepie. To pewnego rodzaju przegląd. Do domu musi pojechać taksówką, chociaż to zaledwie kilkaset metrów.

Kiedy w końcu dociera na Baker Street, najpierw upewnia się, że John nadal śpi, po czym przystępuje do pracy. Po pół godziny nie może tego znieść. Spokojnych, niezaskakujących małych zadanek i ich banalności.  _Śniadanie._  Obrzydliwe. Trzęsą mu się dłonie.

Ale będzie normalny.

Nagle coś mu przychodzi do głowy, niczym temat wiodący, i Sherlock uśmiecha się jak umie najsprytniej do fasoli, którą podgrzewa i doprawia czosnkiem, solą, pieprzem i suszonym tymiankiem.

Kiedy John w końcu wychodzi z sypialni, jest jedenasta, a Sherlock właśnie kończy przygotowywać pieczone pomidory. Doktor zatrzymuje się wpół kroku i ze zdumieniem wbija wzrok w stół.

\- Co to... Co... Co to, do cholery, jest, Sherlock?

Sherlock klaszcze w dłonie, zdejmuje z siebie fartuch i rzuca go na Sofę Dumania.

\- To śniadanie, rzecz jasna.

\- Dla nas i której armii?

John podchodzi do stołu i przesuwa dłonią po ustach.

\- Nie podobały mi się kolory konserwantów, niedobrze mi się od nich robiło i było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele rodzajów bekonu, od suszonek bolała mnie głowa i myślałem, że będę musiał porzucić cały projekt, ale znalazłem temat przewodni i już poszło gładko. To ostatnie posiłki moich ulubionych przestępców amerykańskich, straconych w ciągu ostatniego wieku – wyjaśnia Sherlock. - Polędwica z sosem z czerwonego wina, sadzonymi jajkami i szparagami – ostatni posiłek Abego Slaney'a, dusiciela z Chicago. Tu masz kiełbaski, bekon, klasyczny francuski omlet, fasolkę i pomidory – jak u Bossa McGinty'ego. To jest wędzony łosoś na cieście drożdżowym z jajkami w koszulkach i beszamelem, i...

\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować – mówi John zza ręki. Brzmi, jakby się uśmiechał. Uśmiecha się?

\- Oczywiście, że umiem. To nauka.

John nic nie mówi.

To nie powinno tak wyglądać.

\- Ty... czy coś jest nie tak?

John zaczyna chichotać i kręci głową.

\- Zrobiłem ci śniadanie. - Sherlock jest zraniony. Żołądek zmienia mu się w węzeł, a John nawet nie spróbował jeszcze pieczarek smażonych w białym winie. - To normalna rzecz.

John śmieje się i śmieje, i śmieje, obraca się w kółko, po czym siada przy stole i rozkłada sobie na kolanach serwetkę. Chwyta nóż i widelec, uśmiecha się szeroko, wygląda chłopięco i na pełnego wdzięczności, i spogląda na Sherlocka niedowierzającymi oczami. Tego ranka są bardzo niebieskie. To jak spoglądać w bardzo małe oceany. Są idealne. Sherlock nienawidził tego, jak wyglądały w nocy – przerażone, doprowadzone do ostateczności przez coś, czego on nie widział. Ale teraz błyszczą. Sherlock zrobił właściwą rzecz. Widzi, jak w twarzy Johna odbija się „w porządku" i „dobrze".

\- Jest z ciebie bardzo piękna normalna osoba – mówi John ciepło. - A teraz ściągnij panią Hudson i zaproś ją na śniadanie z nami. Wiem przecież, że ledwo coś skubniesz, a ja sam sobie nie poradzę.

 

_II. Lekarz._

Sherlockowy projekt, by być normalnym, idzie znakomicie. Przynajmniej na początku.

Prawda jest taka, że Sherlock nie rozpoznałby normalności nawet gdyby wpadła na niego na ulicy w pełnym czerwcowym słońcu, ale Johnowi to nie przeszkadza. Tak naprawdę, odczuwa większą ulgę niż sam przed sobą przyznaje. Więc na początku pozwala Sherlockowi wierzyć, że odnosi pełen sukces. Ta wersja Sherlocka jest naprawdę dość czarująca. John nie wierzy, by to długo trwało. Ale przez jakiś czas całkiem mu się podoba to, że adoruje go socjopata.

Na przykład, pewnego razu John kończy zmianę w klinice i przyjeżdża do domu, by zastać Sherlocka na kanapie, upozowanego na mdlejącą dziewicę. Wygląda na śpiącego i zadowolonego z siebie. Zaś na kuchennym stole pojawiła się mała dżungla. W wazonie.

\- Cóż to takiego? - pyta John. Wiesza swój zielony płaszcz. - To ma coś wspólnego ze sprawą?

Twarz Sherlocka momentalnie przybiera wyraz obrzydzenia, tak jak zawsze, gdy John zachowuje się głupio. Jakby John robił to tylko po to, by go zirytować.

\- Ludzie lubią, gdy daje im się kwiaty. Więc dałem ci kwiaty. Już ci mówiłem, nie każ mi się powtarzać. Teraz będę inny. Normalny.

John w milczeniu gapi się na bukiet, składający się wyłącznie z trujących roślin. Są tam małe pączki zabójczych konwalii majowych, wymieszane z przepięknymi dzwonkami fioletowej naparstnicy i delikatną brugmansją; jest oleander między bukiecikami ostróżki i barwinka. Ten bukiet to najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką John widział w życiu, istna feeria barw i kształtów. Nie jest nawet  _symetryczny_ , w niektórych miejscach wylewa się z wazonu niczym krew buchająca z rany głowy, a kilka kwiatów ostróżki triumfalnie wystaje ponad resztę śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych roślin. Cztery jaskry ledwo wychylają się znad brzegu wazonu. Nikt na świecie nie uznałby tego bukietu za rzecz, która choćby stała obok  _normalności_.

John go uwielbia. W klatce piersiowej czuje skurcze i rozkurcze serca, które wyrywa się, jakby chciało nadgryźć kwiaty. Sherlock podchodzi do niego od tyłu, tupiąc bosymi stopami, i całuje go w kark.

\- Wszystkie są trujące.

\- Tak – mówi Sherlock z głębokim zadowoleniem. - Śmiertelnie, w odpowiednich dawkach. Nie ma za co.

\- Nie powiedziałem „dziękuję".

Sherlock zamiera i obraca przyjaciela, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Powinienem był poczekać. Nie podobają ci się?

\- Skąd. - John uśmiecha się szeroko i obejmuje Sherlocka w pasie. - Są cudowne.

 

_III. Detektyw._

Wszystko dramatycznie się psuje, kiedy Ta Kobieta – ta  _kobieta_  kobieta – umiera.

Sherlock nie myśli wiele o Irene po całej tej sprawie z telefonem. Kiedy ona wysyła mu SMS-y, odczytuje je i myśli przez chwilę, jak uspokajająco brzmi jej westchnięcie, chociaż zdaje sobie sprawę, że ono nie ma być uspokajające, a potem dalej zajmuje się miejscami zbrodni i skrzypcami, i Johnem. Ale ją czuje. Wyczuwa ją nawet w komórkach naskórka. Sherlock kiedyś oglądał film w kinie – tak naprawdę go nie oglądał, po prostu śledził kogoś, kto to robił, i dzięki temu mógł docenić tę czynność dużo bardziej niż zwykle, gdyż był w stanie obserwować zachowania swojego celu. Irene słyszy chaos w świecie, wyczuwa entropię i przemoc wszystkich szczegółów gotowych rozerwać ludzi na strzępy. Irene zrozumiałaby, gdyby Sherlock jej powiedział, że w jego głowie coś wyje. Irene, podobnie jak Sherlockowi, bardzo zależy, by ubranie dobrze leżało, gdyż ubranie, które nie pasuje, doprowadza ich do obłędu z powodu tego cholernego  _braku precyzji_. Jest tego pewien. Irene najprawdopodobniej martwi się o pszczoły. To tak, jakby detektyw niósł na własnych barkach ogromny ciężar i nagle mógł się z kimś nim podzielić. Od kiedy Irene się pojawiła, w jego głowie jest o wiele ciszej.

Kiedy kobieta umiera, kiedy on widzi jej zimne, blade ciało na płycie w kostnicy, wszystko wraca do normy. A on nienawidzi normy.

Jada jeszcze mniej niż zazwyczaj i plącze się po domu w niebieskim szlafroku. Rzuca się na wszystkie sprawy, wszyściutkie, jakie tylko napotka. Najpierw pojawia się coś o gejowskim klubie dla rudych mężczyzn, potem kwestia skradzionego karbunkułu o niespotykanej barwie, a następnie sprawa bezdomnego, zdeformowanego żebraka poruszającego się na wózku inwalidzkim, pokrytym naklejkami świadczącymi o wojskowej przeszłości właściciela. Mężczyzna okazuje się nie być ani zdeformowany, ani niepełnosprawny, nie jest też bohaterem wojennym, jedynie pozbawionym pracy bankierem. Sherlock eksperymentuje również z kwasem siarkowym i przestaje przygotowywać śniadania. W jego głowie jest zbyt głośno, nie jest w stanie,  _nie jest w stanie_ , istnieje zbyt wiele rodzajów płatków i zbyt wiele sposobów na ugotowanie jajka. Które, ostatecznie, jest tylko pieprzonym  _jajkiem_. Strzela do ściany i ignoruje posykiwania Johna.

Oczywiście, Johna irytuje zachowanie Sherlocka. I – jak zwykle – zupełnie źle je interpretuje.

Szalę przechyla jeden z wieczorów, kiedy Sherlock ma zupełnie dość programu, który John ogląda – coś o ratowaniu zwierząt – więc wyjmuje pilot z dłoni przyjaciela, wyłącza telewizor i wyrzuca pilot przez okno, prosto na Baker Street. Rozlega się bardzo satysfakcjonujące uderzenie.

John momentalnie zrywa się z fotela. Jest wściekły. Opiera dłonie na biodrach, ciężko oddycha, staje tuż obok Sherlocka, przy oknie. To też jest w jakiś sposób satysfakcjonujące.

\- Oglądałem to.

\- Zauważyłem.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że to świetny pomysł? Wpadać w depresję z powodu lesbijskiej kryminalistki, podczas gdy twój  _partner_...

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny, to obrzydliwe.  _Zwyczajne_. Stać cię na więcej.

\- Nie stać mnie na więcej. Co się, do ciężkiej cholery, z tobą dzieje?

\- Było  _ciszej_  - warczy Sherlock. - Sprawiała, że było ciszej, bo słyszała to samo, więc do mnie docierały tylko fragmenty, a nie wszystko. Tylko dlatego, że była. Dzieliliśmy się tym, więc było mniej hałasu, a przez ciebie świat zmienia się w  _pieprzoną kakofonię_.

John odwraca się na pięcie, wypada z pokoju, wbiega po schodach i zatrzaskuje drzwi. Sherlock słyszy klucz przekręcany w drzwiach. Już jest mu przykro, ale to nie pomoże, wie o tym z doświadczenia. Wzdryga się i rozpina guzik marynarki. Przeciąga ręką po białej koszuli. Robi kilka kroków w lewo, potem w prawo. Złość Johna na piętrze jest buzująca, głośna i pachnie węglem. To okropne. Sherlock bierze głęboki wdech. Potem wchodzi po schodach.

Siada, opierając się o drzwi do pokoju Johna. Nie ma innej drogi ucieczki. Platan rośnie zbyt daleko od okna sypialni.

\- Chyba cię przepraszam – woła Sherlock.

Bez odpowiedzi. Zapach węgla, który jest tylko w głowie Sherlocka, intensywnieje. Detektyw krzywi się.

\- John, wyjdź. To nudne.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób niczego nie osiągnie. Ze smutkiem opiera głowę o drzwi.

\- Nie ruszę się stąd dopóki nie wyjdziesz – mówi. - Nigdy. Myślisz, że to, co robisz, ma jakikolwiek sens? Gdybyś umarł, ja też byłbym martwy. Nie znudzony, nie zirytowany jak teraz. Martwy. Wszystko by się dla mnie skończyło. Nie słuchasz mnie. Ona ułatwiała. Była jak matematyka, bardzo, bardzo skomplikowana matematyka. Miała morski kolor. Chciałem, żeby istniała, tak samo jak istnieją góry w Tybecie.

Nie dodaje  _i chciałem ją uśpić włożyć do małej szkatułki zamykanej na kluczyk a potem wypuścić i uśmiechałaby się tak, jak tylko ona potrafi się uśmiechać bo sprawiłem że było cicho i wtedy wiedziałaby jak to jest, jaki jestem wdzięczny za tę ciszę. Rozwiązaliśmy sprawę bumerangu i potem nic. Nie było już nic. A teraz nie mogę jej się nawet odwdzięczyć że była kim była._

Po prostu nie czułby się komfortowo, mówiąc coś takiego Johnowi.

Złowieszcza cisza. Sherlock mógłby przysiąc, że ich mieszkanie płonie. W korytarzu śmierdzi rozgoryczeniem.

\- Jest prawie północ – zauważa Sherlock, zerkając na zegarek. - Zrobić ci herbaty? Ziołowej, bo już późno. Będę normalny. Obiecuję.

W końcu Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że John nic nie mówi i nic nie powie, a on sam jest bardzo zmęczony. Jest zmęczony hałasem, ale też po prostu śpiący. Zdejmuje z siebie marynarkę i składa ją, by posłużyła za poduszkę. Zwija się w kłębek twarzą do drzwi, układa głowę na ramieniu i na zwiniętym materiale. W gardle kłuje go coś mokrego i żałosnego. Nie powinien leżeć sam w ciemności na podeście, z hałasem w głowie, wśród zapachu kostnicy i bez Johna. Ale nie zachował się normalnie, a tak dobrze im szło. Więc może na to zasługuje. Nie chce na to zasługiwać. Jest wspaniały. Ale może zasłużył na to, co się dzieje i John już nigdy nie wyjdzie z sypialni. Coś kłuje go coraz mocniej.

\- Proszę? - mówi do szpary między drzwiami i podłogą.

Światło w pokoju Johna gaśnie.

Gdy Sherlock zapada w niespokojny sen, John wciąż mu nie wybacza.

 

III. Lekarz.

Wszystko dramatycznie się psuje, kiedy Ta Kobieta – ta  _kobieta_  kobieta – umiera.

Gdy Sherlock bardzo jasno daje mu do zrozumienia, że jest zupełnie bezużyteczny, John zamyka się na klucz w sypialni, zwija w kłębek w swetrze i niebieskich jeansach i wbija wzrok w sufit.

_A więc Irene Adler sprawiała, że było ciszej. Radośniutko. Bo żadne z was, geniuszy, nie słyszało jednego cholernego słowa z moich ust, kiedy znajdowaliście się razem w pokoju._

John z opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock mówi coś przez drzwi. Zagubiony głos Sherlocka martwi go, a przez to jeszcze bardziej się denerwuje. John jest wściekły, że ta straszna kobieta w zbyt drogich butach po prostu pojawiła się w ich życiu, uciszyła świat Sherlocka, a potem umarła i zostawiła go, niczym przerośnięte, rozhisteryzowane dziecko, i John poczuł się bezużyteczny, a potem poczuł się  _winny_. Co za idiotyzm: czuć się winnym z powodu wściekłości spowodowanej niedocenieniem. To po prostu niedorzeczne.

\- Proszę? - Słyszy zza drzwi.

John pochyla się i gasi światło. Nie udaje mu się zasnąć przez jakąś godzinę.

Ale potem zasypia. I śni.

_Tutejszy wiatr jest zimny, a na niebie widać gwiazdy. Tysiące gwiazd, przypominających noworoczne fajerwerki. John znów znajduje się obok posiadłości z czerwonej cegły. Droga jest przyprószona śniegiem, ale schody zostały zamiecione. John doskonale, wie gdzie iść, i trochę go to niepokoi. Podchodzi do żłobionych drzwi wejściowych, na których wisi elegancki wieniec z ostrokrzewu i naciska klamkę. Otwarte. John wchodzi do środka._

_W korytarzu pachnie Bożym Narodzeniem, cynamonem i choinką. Światła są przyciemnione. John zagląda do kolejnych pokojów – biblioteka, gabinet, salon, który jest wystarczająco duży, by nie zdominowało go masywne, ubrane w złote ozdoby drzewko, i ani odrobinę większy. John nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, ze w tym domu wszystko jest nieprzyzwoicie drogie – obrazy, dywany, lampy, wazony, nawet książki. Książki to prawdziwe białe kruki, wazony są antyczne, lampy designerskie, dywany puszyste, a obrazy oryginalne._

_Z pokoju na końcu korytarza dobiegają odgłosy strasznej kłótni._

_John ostrożnie podchodzi do szczupłego, dziesięcioletniego chłopca, który stoi, obejmując się ramionami. Ma na sobie niebieski, kaszmirowy sweter i ciemne spodnie. Jego włosy są dłuższe, wciąż potargane, a oczy błyszczą maniacko w sposób, który John zna aż za dobrze. Przysłuchuje się słowom wypowiadanym przez cienie za przymkniętymi drzwiami._

_\- Ależ to jest okropne! Możemy się nim zająć tutaj. - To głos kobiety, kulturalny i pełen dwuznaczności. John myśli, że podobny ton głosu ma Mycroft._

_\- Okropne? Proszę cię, nie histeryzuj, wiesz, że tego nie znoszę – wtrąca się głęboki, męski głos. Pobrzmiewają w nim całe wieki posiadania ziemi, kontaktów z rządem i publicznym szkolnictwem. - Ilu angielskich chłopców wysyła się do szkół z internatem? Tam będą lepiej wiedzieli, jak sobie z nim poradzić. Zapłacimy im za to._

_Sherlock drży. John podchodzi do niego bliżej i obejmuje jego chude ramiona. Sherlock nie opiera mu się, ale wciąż uważnie słucha._

_\- Nie pozwalam ci mówić o histerii, to ty z powodu kaprysu wysyłasz gdzieś naszego syna._

_\- Kaprysu! - Wypowiedź mężczyzny przerywa dźwięk nalewania napoju do dwóch szklanek. - Kochanie, on może być bardzo inteligentny, ale potrzebni mu są profesjonaliści. Na pewno przeprowadzą więcej testów, na miejscu będzie terapeuta, a z pewnością rozumiesz, że lepiej dla niego, by był pod nieustanną opieką._

_\- Ależ ja nie mówię, że on nie potrzebuje opieki!_

_\- Mam nadzieję._

_\- Ale byłoby dla niego lepiej, gdyby został tutaj, ze mną. On nie jest..._

_\- Na miłość boską! - Rozlega się uderzenie szklanki o blat stołu.- Nasz syn zamierzał wlać do własnego ucha czysty wybielacz i zrobiłby to, gdyby nasz drugi syn nie przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku. On jest nienormalny. Nie damy rady go kontrolować._

_Sherlock znów płacze, ale tym razem próbuje to ukryć, przyciskając dłoń do ust. Spogląda w górę, na Johna, i powoli zabiera rękę._

_\- To prawda – mówi - Tak mnie bolało gdzieś w głowie, a wybielacz jest czysty. Prawda? Służy do czyszczenia rzeczy. Sprawia, że robią się białe. Więc wyczyściłby moją czaszkę._

_\- Och, Sherlock – odpowiada John bezradnie._

_Sherlock wyciera oczy rękawem i wciska się mocniej pod ramię Johna._

_\- Nienawidzę Świąt, aż do samego Bożego Narodzenia. To najgorszy czas._

_John tuli ciemną główkę Sherlocka. Nie jest w stanie oddychać, to zbyt wiele. To okrutne. Sherlock trzęsie się jak osika. A John pamięta małą pooparzeniową bliznę na jego lewym płatku usznym. Na moment zaciska mu się gardło. John sięga w dół i powoli odwraca głowę chłopca._

_Oto oparzenie, czerwone, wściekłe i och. Cóż począć z tym pięknym stworzeniem?_

_\- To nasz mały chłopiec – nalega matka Sherlocka. - Oczywiście, że damy radę go kontrolować._

_Cisza._

_\- Podjąłem decyzję – ogłasza zdecydowanie ojciec._

_Sherlock wciska twarz w brzuch Johna, by zagłuszyć dźwięki i płacze. I płacze._

John z pewnym opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że miłość jego życia właśnie rzuca się całym ciałem na zamknięte drzwi i krzyczy jego imię. Trzęsąc się gwałtownie, zapala światło. Zmusza się, by stanąć na nogi i otworzyć drzwi, bo Sherlock zaraz je wyważy. Gdy je otwiera, całkowicie ubrany detektyw wpada do środka, trupioblady i oszalały.

\- Usłyszałem cię. Nie chciałem – dyszy. Dość niezgrabnie osuwa się na kolana i obejmuje Johna ramionami. - Co by to nie było, nie chciałem. Naprawdę.

\- Wiem, Sherlock. Boże, wiem. - John z trudem utrzymuje równowagę. Udaje mu się usiąść na łóżku, a Sherlock kładzie mu głowę na kolanach.

Detektyw spogląda w górę. Włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy, jego koszula jest do połowy rozpięta, a spodnie - pobrudzone i wymięte. John zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel spał pod jego drzwiami i nagle czuje, jak narasta w nim nienawiść do samego siebie.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - pyta Sherlock.

\- Ja też nie chciałem. Ktoś inny płakał. - John ociera oczy czubkami palców i, ponieważ wie, że to ma ogromne znaczenie dla klęczącego przed nim szaleńca, przesuwa palce po jego łukowatych wargach.

Sherlock wypuszcza z siebie powietrze i mruga gwałtownie. Delikatnie dotyka językiem ust.

\- Czy wcześniej naprawdę zmieniałem wszystko w kakofonię? - dopytuje się John. Tym razem chce wiedzieć.

\- Nie, nie, nie, to było podłe. Przepraszam.

\- Ja też przepraszam. I przykro mi, że za nią tęsknisz. Przykro mi, że sprawiała, że było ciszej, a teraz jej nie ma. Przykro mi, że tego nie umiem.

\- Chcę, żeby wróciła – przyznaje Sherlock chrapliwie. - Lubiłem myśl, że gdzieś tam jest. To nie jest normalne.

\- Oczywiście, że jest, ty wariacie. To się nazywa sentyment.

\- Ja czuję go tylko wobec ciebie.

\- Nie. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni  _chciałem_ , żebyś czuł go tylko wobec mnie, co było Cholernie Nie W Porządku. I raczej w twoim stylu. Już nie będę totalnym dupkiem. Możesz o niej mówić, ile chcesz. - John odgarnia sherlockowe włosy z jego ucha i odnajduje maleńką bliznę pooparzeniową. - Co ci się stało w ucho? Wiele lat temu?

Sherlock kręci głową.

\- Wykasowane. Ty wiesz?

\- Tak – mówi John i w jego oczach pojawiają się nowe łzy, które przenosi na wargę Sherlocka i wybucha smutnym śmiechem, bo to czyste wariactwo. To najprawdziwsze szaleństwo. - Tak, wiem. Ty nie musisz. Ja wiem. To nieważne.

\- Nie wierzę ci – szepcze Sherlock. - Pamiętam, że to było ważne. Tylko nie pamiętam, co to było.

\- Hej, chodź do mnie – sugeruje John ciepło. - Mam tego dosyć. Powiem ci teraz, co zrobimy. Rozbierzesz się, a potem rozbierzesz mnie, bo z jakiegoś powodu to lubisz, a potem poleżymy tu chwilę i uspokoimy się, a potem będziemy robić to, co robią normalne pary, i będziemy uprawiać normalny seks. Możesz mnie pieprzyć w pozycji misjonarskiej jak normalny chłopak, a ja będę wiedział, że nie jesteś zupełnie normalny, bo będziesz w tym zbyt dobry. Jesteś stanowczo zbyt utalentowany w tej dziedzinie. Ale będziemy uprawiać normalny seks w moim normalnym łóżku, a ja kocham twoje blizny i to nie ma znaczenia. Normalny seks zacznie się zapewne od normalnej gry wstępnej, więc za moment będę chciał, żeby mój penis wylądował w tych twoich ślicznych ustach, a trochę później twoje palce w moim tyłku i wszystko będzie w porządku. Normalne całowanie, normalny seks, normalne przytulanie. Wszystko będzie całkowicie normalne.

Sherlock zamyśla się, a jego policzki robią się lekko czerwone.

\- Uda nam się? - zastanawia się.

John śmieje się i tym razem jest to prawdziwy śmiech. I do tego zaraźliwy. Sherlock uśmiecha się ostrożnie.

\- Nie – przyznaje John, pochylając się i całując Sherlocka po włosach. - Ale zobaczmy, jak blisko możemy zbliżyć się do normalności.

 

I _V. Detektyw._

Tyle, że Irene Adler tak naprawdę nie umarła.

Gdy Sherlock wychodzi z Battersea Power Complex, czuje się zraniony, że go okłamała, że musiał przetrwać tyle nieszczęśliwych miesięcy bez niej, ale rozumie. Ludzie czasem muszą umrzeć. Ludzie już tak mają. A bycie martwą, jak przypuszcza, z pewnością było dla niej bardzo przyjemne.

Cisza. Spokój. Błogość.

Sam Sherlock niemal nigdy nie był martwy. Ale przy każdej okazji, z których pamięta tylko jedną, czuł się znakomicie.

xxx

I _V. Lekarz._

Tyle, że Irene Adler tak naprawdę nie umarła.

A John natychmiast się wścieka.

Gdy Sherlock dowiaduje się, że jego muza jest bardzo żywa i bardzo chętna na obiad, John nie spieszy się, żeby wrócić na Baker Street, po czym jest zmuszony przeprowadzić ze swoim obłąkanym przyjacielem kolejną rozmowę, w której słowa „tortury" i „nie w porządku" pojawiają się dość często. Bo Sherlock postanowił czterokrotnie wyrzucić przez okno pewnego Amerykanina. John jest pewien, że rozmowa poszłaby lepiej, gdyby sam z taką przyjemnością nie słuchał, jak sukinsyn spada na śmietnik pani Hudson. Sherlock uwielbia panią Hudson z zaciętością niemal zwierzęcą, John bardzo ją lubi, a teraz jej nadgarstki są poranione i to wystarczy, by podnieść obu mężczyznom ciśnienie.

„Ale żeby cztery razy?" - myśli John, gotując wodę w czajniku pani Hudson, podczas gdy agent CIA przelatuje za oknem po raz ostatni. To nie jest normalne.

\- Mój drogi, czy myślisz, że już ma dość? - płoszy się pani Hudson. Siedzi przy swoim śniadaniowym stole, obraca w dłoniach serwetkę i jest wyraźnie wstrząśnięta.- Kosze na śmieci są dość drogie i w zeszłym miesiącu musiałam zapłacić za naprawę rynny. Nie chciałabym tego dodawać do czynszu Sherlocka, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, ale kosze...

\- Już wystarczy – mówi John, otwierając drzwi do mieszkania pani Hudson i wystawiając głowę, podczas gdy Sherlock wlecze człowieka z powrotem do domu.

\- Nie – odpowiada Sherlock lodowato.

\- Tortury, Sherlock. Tortury.  _Nie. W. Porządku._

\- To nie tortury, to zemsta. Przywracam równowagę we wszechświecie. Wszechświat się zachwiał, John.  _Zachwiał_. Naprawiam go.

\- Już go naprawiłeś. Numer czwarty był zwieńczeniem.

Sherlock trzyma ledwo przytomnego, jęczącego Amerykanina za kołnierzyk koszuli i ramię. Spogląda na Johna z powątpiewaniem. Po czym rzuca okiem na drobne zadrapania na ścianie w połowie schodów i jego twarz zmienia się w kamienną maskę.

\- Tak, Sherlock, jestem pewien. Czuję to do szpiku kości. Wystarczy tej zemsty. Irene Adler żyje, czy to nie cudowne? Ona też zrobiła draniowi krzywdę, pamiętasz? U niej w domu? Całe miesiące temu pomogła ci przywrócić równowagę. Więc wystarczy.

Czajnik gwiżdże. Pani Hudson przechodzi za plecami Johna, by wyłączyć gaz.

\- Sherlock, kochany, zadzwoń do kogoś, żeby zabrali z mojego domu tego człowieka – woła - Jestem od niego chora, nie mogę nic na to poradzić.

\- Już zadzwoniłem do Lestrade'a, pani Hudson.

\- No to chodź tu i usiądź ze mną, bardzo proszę. Jestem kłębkiem nerwów. W moim wieku coś takiego to ciężkie przeżycie.

Sherlock nie rusza się i myśli. W końcu, z ponurym błyskiem w oku, zaczyna znów wciągać mężczyznę po schodach.

\- Masz rację – mówi przez ramię do Johna. - Irene pomogła mi przywrócić równowagę. Dziękuję, że mi przypomniałeś. Czy ona nie jest wspaniała?

„Tak wspaniała, jak pieprzona burza z piorunami na zewnątrz samolotu" - myśli John i z hukiem zatrzaskuje drzwi do 221A.

 

_V. Detektyw._

Kobieta ląduje w łóżku Sherlocka, w piżamie Sherlocka, jej włosy pachną sherlockowym szamponem, a gładkie nogi nawilża sherlockowy balsam. Sypialnia Sherlocka nigdy nie wydawała się cichsza, niż wtedy, gdy odkrył, że Irene śpi w niej, zagrzebana między poduszki.

_Oddech, stukot serca, oddech, stukot serca, oddech, stukot serca, drgnięcie rzęs, oddech, stukot serca, oddech, stukot serca, trzepot rzęs, wejście w fazę REM, oddech, stukot serca, powoli, powoli, powoli, cicho, powoli, oddech, stukot serca, oddech, stukot serca, oddech, stukot serca._

Sherlock ją uwielbia.

 

_V. Lekarz._

Kobieta ląduje w łóżku Sherlocka, w piżamie Sherlocka, jej włosy pachną sherlockowym szamponem, a gładkie nogi nawilża sherlockowy balsam.

John nigdy nikogo tak bardzo nie nienawidził.

Sherlock popisuje się przed nią w tak oczywisty sposób, że to zakrawa na lubieżność, ale trzeba mu oddać sprawiedliwość, iż raczej w ogóle nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Ostatecznie jest największym bufonem w Wielkiej Brytanii, więc John stara się za bardzo tej błazenady nie komentować. Sherlock to Sherlock. Sherlock się popisuje.

Już taki jest. A więc w porządku.

Ale później, po długich pogawędkach na temat telefonów, samolotów i po kolacji, na którą zjedli zamówioną na wynos chińszczyznę, Sherlock zaczyna myśleć. Niemal popada w katatonię. I wtedy John uznaje, że wystarczy.

\- Mogłaby się pani może ubrać? - pyta chłodno Irene, wycierając ręce w kuchenny ręcznik po odłożeniu ostatniego talerza do szafki. Talerz kobiety umył dwukrotnie. Żeby pozbyć się jakiegokolwiek śladu  _Irene_.

Irene posyła mu uśmiech, układając się wygodnie na kanapie. Jej uśmiech jest toksyczny. Pachnie jak Sherlock, wszystkie jej zapachy są sherlockowe, jego szlafrok, jego kosmetyki, a to rozpala ogień w brzuchu Johna. Ma ochotę wyciągnąć ręce i sam zdjąć z niej ten szlafrok, ale to byłoby nie do przyjęcia, a do tego nieprzyzwoite. A John jest gentlemanem.

Więc tylko prosi.

\- Biedny doktorek – mówi Irene miękko. - Nie wiesz co ze mną zrobić, prawda? Z kimś, kto nie zachowuje się tak, jak powinien.

\- Doskonale wiem, co z panią zrobić. Proszę spojrzeć, z kim jestem, na miłość boską. Po prostu  _nie chcę_  robić... cóż, czegokolwiek z panią.

\- A to szkoda. Lubisz dziewczynki tak samo, jak chłopców, widzę to. Mam szósty zmysł w tym zakresie. Wiem, co ludzie lubią. Byłabym delikatna, gdybyś poprosił. Wiesz, że w zasadzie mógłbyś mnie poprosić o wszystko?

\- Fantastycznie. Może pani zdjąć szlafrok i założyć własne cholerne ubranie? Proszę o to.

Irene wsuwa się do kuchni. Irene nigdzie nie wejdzie tak po prostu – ona się wślizgnie, zupełnie tak jak Sherlock, a to doprowadza Johna do szału. Nikt inny nie powinien się tak wślizgiwać. Nikt. To nie w porządku, że ona jest tak pełna gracji jak sam Sherlock. John kocha kobiety, a raczej kochał, kiedy miał okazję, ale nienawidzi tego, że widzi  _ją_  w miejscu  _jego_. Odkłada młynek do pieprzu na miejsce. A ona sięga po johnowy nadgarstek i John go odsuwa. Ona uśmiecha się po kociemu, zupełnie jak Sherlock, i unosi ramiona, przeciągając się leniwie.

\- Nie uważasz, że granatowy to mój kolor? - Ewidentnie go prowokuje.

„To JEGO kolor, ty straszna, straszna kobieto" - myśli John, chociaż to brzmi idiotycznie nawet w jego głowie.

\- Jesteś zły, że z nim flirtuję. Ale jesteś zły bez powodu – zaznacza Irene. - Lubię opowieści o detektywach, ale lubię też medyczne dramaty i historie wojenne. Mogłabym polubić mężczyznę, który by mi jakieś opowiedział.

\- Chcesz się pierdolić ze wszystkimi ludźmi na świecie czy tylko w tym mieszkaniu? - wybucha John.

\- Och, nie ze  _wszystkimi_  na świecie – mruczy. - Tylko z tymi interesującymi.

W międzyczasie Sherlock zamknął oczy. Najprawdopodobniej nie słyszy ani słowa z tej rozmowy.

\- Facetowi, który tam siedzi – syczy John, wskazując palcem na pokój, w którym żyją, jedzą i oddychają – z jakiegoś powodu jest łatwiej żyć, jeśli ty w tym życiu jesteś. Więc spoko, wracaj sobie z martwych, baw się nim, jakby był jedną z twoich zabaweczek do seksu, ja wiem, kim dla niego jestem. Nieustannie jestem w jego głowie. Rozmawia ze mną nawet wtedy, kiedy nie ma mnie w tym cholernym kraju. Nie muszę być w pokoju, żeby skierował cały monolog do mnie. Jestem jego widownią. Jego cała świadomość jest ukierunkowana na  _mnie_. Jest johnoseksualny, do ciężkiej cholery. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy potrzebujesz jego pomocy, możesz ją uzyskać, ale nie żyj jego życiem, jakbyś zakładała kostium na wykwintne przyjęcie i nie oczekuj, że będę się świetnie bawił. To nie jest  _jego_  dom, to  _nasz_  dom. Ta przestrzeń, w której jesteś, ten szlafrok, to łóżko, są  _moje_.

Irene tylko szerzej się uśmiecha. Palcami gładzi zmysłowo niebieski materiał na swoich ramionach.

\- Nie odpowiada ci moje towarzystwo, więc czemu wciąż tu jesteś? - pyta łagodnie - A może obawiasz się, że jeśli wyjdziesz, a ja zostanę z nim sam na sam, on nabierze ochoty na... deser? To zrozumiałe.

Serce Johna kurczy się boleśnie. Jego lewa dłoń drga, zastyga, zaciska się w pięść, po czym rozluźnia. Jeśli chodzi o seks, ufa Sherlockowi, nawet jeśli nie ufa mu w żadnej innej kwestii. Wie, że to raczej nietypowe w związku. Ale nieważne. Tacy po prostu są. Sherlock mógłby być w jednym pokoju z setką nagich Irene i John nie zaniepokoiłby się. Co innego, gdyby w pokoju razem z Sherlockiem znajdował się odbezpieczony, naładowany pistolet, seryjny morderca albo pastylka z trucizną, którą można zażyć  _z własnej woli do kurwy nędzy_.

Ale jeśli ta straszna, wścibska kobieta powie jeszcze jedno słowo, on ją uderzy, to nieuniknione. Więc John podchodzi do drzwi, lekko kulejąc, i wkłada płaszcz.

\- Potrzebuję powietrza – mówi głosem, który roztopiłby stal. - Spróbuj go uwieść, proszę bardzo. Napisz SMS-a, jeśli ci się uda. I nie zapomnij o zdjęciach. Lubisz zdjęcia.

\- Niepotrzebnie mnie nienawidzisz. Umiem się dzielić.

Gdy wychodzi, dociera do niego, że jest bardzo pociągająca. Nie uważa, żeby była piękna. Ale niewątpliwie jest pociągająca.

\- Nie jesteś warta nienawiści – odpowiada John, zaciskając dłoń na kluczach. - I ja nie umiem.

 

_VI. Detektyw._

Sherlock wygrywa z Irene w jej własną grę, ale ona i tak ucieka. Jakiś czas później Sherlock leci do Karaczi, gdyż dowiedział się, że kobieta znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

W Karaczi nic nie jest takie, jak się spodziewał.

W głowie kręci mu się od gwiazd. Śni o podobnych, kiedy tylko śni jeden z pustynnych snów Johna, ale ich widok na żywo zapiera mu dech w piersiach. Bardzo przypominają te, które widywał w Afganistanie, ale nie są identyczne. W rzeczywistości przecinają jego siatkówki niczym dobrze naostrzone brzytwy. Sherlock nie powiedział Johnowi, że wyjeżdża na kilka dni, by wyśledzić komórkę terrorystyczną, głównie dlatego, że John wścieka się, gdy tylko słyszy imię Irene. Widok johnowych gwiazd sprawia, że nagle tęskni za przyjacielem, a tęsknota jest głuchym, surowym bólem.

Gwiazdy nigdy nie były tak blisko i – gdy się skoncentruje – wie, jak mogłyby wyglądać odbite w niebieskich oczach Johna. Tak samo błyszczały z głębi johnowych źrenic, gdy John był zajęty przeżywaniem, leczeniem ludzi i zabijaniem ludzi. Ten obraz przyprawia Sherlocka o zawroty głowy. I cisza jest wszechogarniająca, gdy już się nie jest w mieście, a w dziczy. Cisza tak głęboka, że wydaje się zbyt dobra, by być prawdziwa, już po helikopterze, który uzyskał dzięki namówionemu brytyjskiemu rządowi, już po podrobieniu podpisu Mycrofta

_po po po_

Śmigłowiec zostawił go i odleciał. Sherlock słyszy, jak jego własne rzęsy wydają  _świst_.

 _Świst_.

\- Gdy powiem biegnij – biegnij – mówi Sherlock do kobiety klęczącej przed nim i unosi miecz nad jej głową.

Irene uśmiecha się dziwnie. Teraz widzi jej twarz. Tak powinno być, myśli, to właściwa droga. Potrzebuje jej życia. Jej śmierć byłaby nieznośna i bolesna, jak śmierć bliźniaka. Sherlock daje sygnał.

Irene wstaje i odkrywa głowę. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone, a ona nimi potrząsa. Kręcą się, falują w świetle gwiazd niczym fale na morzu.

Nie biegnie.

Zaskakujące.

\- Panowie – mówi Irene łagodnie.

Trójka terrorystów rzuca się na Sherlocka. Jeden wytrąca mu z dłoni miecz rękojeścią pistoletu, drugi kopie go w tył kolana, tak, że detektyw chwieje się i przewraca, a trzeci zwieńcza dzieło przystawieniem rewolweru do tyłu jego głowy.

\- Tak myślałam, że będziesz zainteresowany – mówi Irene, ruchem ręki obejmując otoczenie. - Szansą na uratowanie mnie. Szansą, by zerknąć w przeszłość Johna Watsona. Pamiętasz, jak tuż przed tym, jak odblokowałeś mój telefon, wymieniłam kilka uwag na temat mojej gratyfikacji i mojego bezpieczeństwa? Przyznaję, użycie twojego imienia było dość głupie z mojej strony, ale tak bardzo cię lubię. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Jesteś przepięknym stworzeniem. Ale przyzwyczaiłam się do pewnego stylu życia. Ci mężczyźni... jak już zdałeś sobie sprawę, oni pracują dla mnie. Ich przywódca jest pozbawiony skrupułów, a ja wiem, co lubi. Więc teraz wyjmiesz komórkę, zadzwonisz do Wielkiego Brata i powiesz mu, że jeśli nie doceni mojego wspaniałomyślnego zaakceptowania jego przeprosin oraz nie wywiąże się z obietnicy dostarczenia mi gotówki i ochrony, każę odciąć Juniorowi palce. Jeden po drugim.

Sherlock wybucha śmiechem. Do jego głowy przytknięta jest broń palna, a on śmieje się i śmieje, i już wkrótce Irene odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

\- Mogę wstać? - pyta Sherlock.

Irene kiwa głową na terrorystę z pistoletem, który pachnie błotem i potem, i zimnymi pustynnymi nocami. W Sherlocka wciąż wycelowany jest pistolet, ale nie obchodzi go to. Potrzebują go żywego. Podchodzi do Irene, łapie ją w talii, podnosi, okręca wokół, a gwiazdy nad nimi wirują w szalonym walcu.

Irene wybucha śmiechem i patrzy w dół, na Sherlocka.

\- Jesteś niezwykła – mówi jej Sherlock.

\- Wiem – odpowiada ona.

 

V _I. Lekarz._

Sherlock wygrywa z Irene w jej własną grę, ale ona i tak ucieka. To, czy Irene ma coś wspólnego z nagłym i krótkim zniknięciem Sherlocka parę tygodni później, pozostaje niewyjaśnione. John nie ma żadnych niezbitych dowodów, że tak jest.

Ale gdy pyta Sherlocka, gdzie się podziewał, Sherlock odpowiada „Pracowałem", a gdy John pyta, nad czym, Sherlock odpowiada „Nad sprawą", a gdy John pyta jak poszło, Sherlock odpowiada „Niezwykle", a gdy John pyta wprost, czy wygrał, czy rozwiązał sprawę, Sherlock odpowiada „Nie", więc John ma swoje podejrzenia. A potem, gdy deszcz wali w szyby Speedy's Cafe, Mycroft mówi mu, że Irene Adler zginęła po raz drugi, w Karaczi, że potrzeba by Sherlocka Holmesa, by go oszukać, więc John już wie.

_Wie._

\- Ile w końcu musiałeś jej dać? - pyta John. - Kiedy dorwała twojego brata?

Twarz Mycrofta krzywi się ze zdumieniem, zanim jest w stanie się opanować. Nie spodziewa się dedukcji od Johna. Spodziewa się akceptacji. Ale John mieszka z Sherlockiem,  _zna_  Sherlocka, a Sherlock zniknął na cholerne cztery dni, co było niebywałe.

Nigdy nie zostawia Johna. Nie robi tego, bo nie chce.

\- Spowodowałem lekki debet w skarbie państwa – przyznaje Mycroft kwaśno.

\- I uznałeś, że nie zauważę małej eskapady Sherlocka. No jasne, to ma sens. Bo jestem, kurwa,  _ślepy_. Jakoś sobie radzę dzięki echolokacji.

Mycroft wzdycha przez nos.

John czuje, jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie, słyszy nieustanne  _łup-łup-łup_  złości i bólu, i wściekłości, z powodu tego, jak manipulują nim bracia Holmes.

\- A teraz chcesz, żebym go okłamał, że ona jest chroniona jako świadek, ale przecież nie będę tak naprawdę kłamał, bo kłamstwo dotyczy wyłącznie posłańca. Czyli mnie. To ja jestem słabym punktem. To ja mam myśleć, że ona naprawdę nie żyje.

Mycroft patrzy na niego, jakby spoglądał na coś u swoich stóp; na coś, co zaczęłoby się dziwnie zachowywać. Na przykład, jakby chodnik nagle zmienił kierunek albo jakby uliczny czyściciel butów splunął mu w oko. Ostentacyjnie odchrząkuje. John, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, nigdy wcześniej nie chciał dać mu w pysk. To dla niego coś nowego. Gość, który jest brytyjskim rządem, zastanawia się, jak przywołać Johna do porządku, dokładnie o pięć sekund zbyt długo.

\- Pieprzyć to – mówi John, chwytając torbę na dowody. - Idę na górę. On powie mi prawdę. Powie. Tylko poczekaj.

Mycroft milczy. W kawiarnianym świetle wydaje się inny. Mniej zamożny, nieco znużony. Wydaje się bardzo samotny. Johna czerpie z tego perwersyjną przyjemność.

\- Nie zobaczysz jej więcej – mówi na górze Sherlockowi. Stoi z plastikową torbą i z deszczem na płaszczu, i czuje się wyczerpany, i mały. John może mieć świadomość że między Sherlockiem a Irene nie doszło do niczego seksualnego, ale sama myśl o tym, jak ona jest ważna, działa jak zadra w sercu.

Kłamie o ochronie świadków w Ameryce. To ta łatwa część.

Sherlock udaje, że mu wierzy. To ta trudna część.

Sherlock nalega, że zatrzyma jej telefon, i mówi „proszę". To ta najtrudniejsza część.

 

_VII. Detektyw._

Irene znika z ich życia, a Sherlock odkrywa, że John nadal jest z jej powodu wściekły.

\- Po prostu nie pojmuję - czy ty nie jesteś w stanie, czy nie chcesz tego zrozumieć? – wybucha detektyw, gdy John znajduje fotografię oraz telefon Irene w szafce nocnej przy łóżku i jego piękne oczy przybierają kamienny wyraz. - Świadomość jej istnienia pomaga mi myśleć.

John tylko wybiega z sypialni, drepcząc małymi stopami. Jest zły. Bardzo zły. Właśnie mieli się przebrać w piżamy i położyć spać, ale doktor nadal ma na sobie koszulę w biało-niebieskie pasy i jeansy, zaś Sherlock jest bosy i ubrany w czarne spodnie i nową, zieloną, elegancką koszulę, która zmiękczyła linię ust Johna, gdy ją ujrzał po raz pierwszy. Sherlock chcę odzyskać miękkość ust Johna, ale nie do końca wie, jak to osiągnąć. Wszystko, czego się dotknie, zamienia się w piasek i zostaje pożarte przez fale. To go wykańcza.

\- Już i tak miałem jej telefon. Dlaczego jesteś zły, ze włożyłem go do szafki nocnej? - woła Sherlock.

\- Nie jestem zły, że włożyłeś go do szafki nocnej - warczy John, odsłaniając małe, białe, zwierzęce zęby. - Ty jebany idioto. Jestem zły, że wybudowałeś jej kapliczkę obok łóżka. Jestem cholernie wściekły, że pozwalałeś, by z tobą flirtowała, by cię dotykała, całowała po policzku, spała w naszym łóżku; że poleciałeś do Karaczi, by ją uratować, tak, wiem o tym, nie jestem, kurwa, głupi; i jestem zły, że ona robi dla ciebie rzeczy, których ja zrobić nie jestem w stanie, że podziwiasz ja za to. Co więcej, mam pewność, że ona planowała cię uwieść, chociaż jesteś mój,  _mój_  i tak, to mnie wkurwia, Sherlocku Holmesie, dla niej nie istnieją żadne granice, a potem pozwoliłeś, żebym nakłamał ci o ochronie świadków i nic nie da się z tym wszystkim zrobić, zresztą, niespecjalnie trzeba coś z tym zrobić, bo jestem tylko zazdrosny i małostkowy, a to doprowadza mnie do szału bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ale ty trzymasz pamiątki po niej w swojej nocnej szafce i mam ochotę  _coś uderzyć_.

Sherlock opada na kanapę. Przesuwa z głębokim niepokojem ręką po włosach.

_Tam było nocne niebo i pustynia, i chodziło o ciebie, myślałem tylko o tobie, po prostu nie ty byłeś powodem, dla którego tam się znalazłem. Ale bez ciebie gwiazdy nie istnieją._

\- Wiedziałeś o Ka...

\- Tak.

\- Więc gdy ty...

\- Tak.

\- I ochrona świa...

\- Zupełnie oblałeś ten egzamin, nie?

Sherlock myśli bardzo, bardzo intensywnie i postanawia spróbować angielskiego.

\- Gwiazdy na Bliskim Wschodzie są piękne, ale nie mają o tym pojęcia, dopóki na nie nie patrzysz. Właśnie ty. Nikt inny. Wiem, jak się wtedy czują.

John wydaje z siebie straszne prychnięcie, które oznajmia, że poezja nie ma tu racji bytu, nawet jeśli Sherlock chciał nią wyrazić czystą, dosłowną prawdę. Nagle detektyw myśli, że może to dlatego poezja nie działa zbyt często. Dla większości ludzi jest czymś wymyślonym, a nie odbiciem prawdziwego świata. On nie widzi różnicy. Wie tylko, że coś bardzo mu nie wychodzi.

\- Nie uprawiałem z nią seksu. To byłoby niemożliwe. – Próbuje inaczej.

\- Wiem, przecież bym cię zamordował.

Sherlock drży i stwierdza, że lepiej Johnowi nie mówić, iż ta deklaracja była cudowna. On z pewnością uzna tę refleksję za bardzo niewłaściwą.

Doktor chodzi w kółko przed kominkiem, a jego lewa dłoń drga w lekkim tiku.

\- Nie masz prawa angażować się w śmiertelnie niebezpieczną sytuację wojskową w Karaczi beze mnie, a potem mnie okłamywać, bo wiesz, że tego nie pochwalę. Ile ty masz lat? Pięć? Cholerny sukinsyn.

\- Przestaniesz być na mnie wściekły? - szepcze Sherlock. - Kiedyś?

\- Pewnie tak.

\- Co mogę zrobić, żeby ci pomóc?

\- Możesz raz w życiu się zamknąć i pozwolić mi się uspokoić. Kurwa, Sherlock.  _Kurwa_. Czasem sprawiasz, że wszystko jest nie do zniesienia **.**

Sherlock drga i osuwa się na kanapie.

Nie ma zamiaru sprawiać, że wszystko jest nie do zniesienia,  _nie ma takiego zamiaru_ , ma zamiar być normalnym. Ale czego by nie zrobił, to nigdy nie wystarcza. Chce wynaleźć nowy język dla siebie i Johna, i nigdy więcej nie używać angielskiego ( _w porządku_ ), i utkać kawałek materiału ze zgubionych blond włosów przyjaciela i używać go jako chusteczki do nosa ( _w porządku_ ), i odbić jego cudownie zmęczoną twarz w wosku ( _w porządku_ ), i zrobić smyczek do skrzypiec z jego włókien sercowych ( _nie w porządku_ ), a John wciąż jest na tyle głupi, że myśli, iż Irene coś zmienia. Tykanie zegara na gzymsie jest głośne, za głośne. Ciche kroki Johna są lepsze. I coraz wolniejsze. Sherlock słucha więc ich, a nie zegara.

\- Myślę, że wiem, co zrobić – mówi John wolno.

Sherlock podnosi głowę. Teraz w oczach Johna czai się uśmiech.

Dziwne...

\- No co? - prycha Sherlock, układając się na kanapie tak, by wyglądać dramatyczniej. Po chwili porzuca ten zamiar. Zamiast tego podchodzi do Johna i pochyla się nad nim.

John odsuwa się. Jego oczy błyszczą dziwnie. Zdejmuje stos książek z małego stolika stojącego pod oknem. Przenosi też swój laptop na sherlockowy skórzany fotel. Stół, przy którym Irene pocałowała Sherlocka, staje się pusty. John mierzy go usatysfakcjonowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Twoje słowo bezpieczeństwa to „słowo bezpieczeństwa" - odpowiada John. Brzmi, jakby był rozbawiony. - Wiem, że twoja skłonność do autodestrukcji jest niezmierzona, ale tyle dla mnie zapamiętasz, skoro sam nie jesteś w stanie go sobie wybrać. Ta twoja lista... upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Zdejmij swój pasek i daj mi go.

Ciąg myślowy Sherlocka zamiera, urywa się, zacina. Detektyw mruga.

Z całą pewnością tego nie słyszał.

_Zdejmij_

_swój_

_pasek_

_chwila_

_CHWILA_

Numer trzydziesty drugi znajdował się kiedyś na liście W Porządku, bo nie stanowił zagrożenia dla nikogo poza Sherlockiem, ale John przeniósł go na listę Nie W Porządku, na której obecnie zajmuje miejsce dwunaste i brzmi:

_12\. W ramach eksperymentu pozwolić Johnowi by mnie zbił. Tak długo, jak będzie chciał. Chcę zobaczyć, na ile się zdecyduje, a potem, jeśli mnie nie zabije, przez wiele dni będę pokryty śladami które zrobiła ręka Johna, co będzie cudowne._

_Och._

_Tak, to byłoby cudowne._

_Ale..._

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i odkrywa, że jego gardło jest całkowicie suche. John go obserwuje. W żadnym razie nie okazuje niecierpliwości i Sherlock wnioskuje, że nadal mógłby odmówić, gdyby chciał, chociaż to był jego własny, popieprzony pomysł. Sherlock nie jest masochistą – pomysł wziął się z pragnienia doświadczenia absolutnie wszystkiego, co John jest w stanie z nim zrobić. I oto John stoi tuż przed nim, niemal się uśmiecha i czeka. I ewidentnie myśli o Irene Adler i o tym jak chciała posiąść Sherlocka na stole, aż będzie błagał o litość.

Dwukrotnie.

Przypomina sobie, że gdy ona to powiedziała, John był zły.

Wyjątkowo zły.

_Och._

Sherlock wolno i dość mechanicznie wyciąga pasek ze spodni i podaje go Johnowi. Przyjaciel bierze go i rzeczowo kiwa głową, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Chwyta za koniec ze sprzączką i owija go sobie wokół dłoni.

\- Kładź się – mówi lekko, ruchem głowy wskazując stół.

Na początku Sherlock nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Po czym coś wypełnia jego podbrzusze, coś elektrycznego i słodkiego jak kokaina. W szoku podchodzi do stołu i pochyla nad nim, aż opiera się łokciami o blat. Czas zwalnia, ciągnie się jak gęsta, cukrowo-miodowa masa. W uszach Sherlocka tkwią pszczoły. John staje za nim. Obaj są pod wodą. Nie, nie, pszczoły nie przeżyłyby pod wodą. To niewłaściwe. Powietrze stało się lepkie. Sherlock nie boi się. Zresztą nie sądził, że będzie się bał. Ale jest ciekaw. Ciekawość niemal go zabija. John jest bardzo dobrą osobą. Wie, co jest dobre, a co złe. Sherlock nie jest w stanie oddychać tak gęstym powietrzem. Jeśli John się nie pospieszy...

_Trzask._

Nie boli tak, jak się spodziewał, lekko pali, a potem delikatnie szczypie i oczywiście, że John jest ostrożny, zaczyna powoli i do tego przez spodnie, i oczywiście, że nie będzie boleć tak, jak Sherlock miał nadzieję, ale jednak...

_Trzask. Trzask. Trzask._

Po dokładnie dziesięciu kolejnych  _trzaskach_  Sherlock ostrożnie zmienia położenie stóp i wolno wypuszcza powietrze przez usta. To było... dość przyjemne. W zasadzie niegroźne (przy okazji, to tytuł jednej z ulubionych książek Johna). Pszczoły w uszach uciszyły się. Nasłuchują. John zbliża się i kładzie dłoń na przodzie spodni Sherlocka. Detektyw przyciska się do ręki. Już jest twardy jak granit i nie zamierza się tego wstydzić.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, nie karzę cię za to, że jej potrzebujesz – zaznacza John, przytulając usta do ucha Sherlocka. - No wiesz, to mnie doprowadza do szału, ale nie jesteś nic w stanie na to poradzić. Ale Karaczi... I to beze mnie...  _Komórka terrorystyczna_. Co ty sobie myślałeś?

\- Chciałem...

John odsuwa się.

\- Chrzanić to, mam gdzieś, co myślałeś. Ale wiem co robiłeś – błagałeś, by ci ktoś przywalił. Ściągaj spodnie. I majtki.

Sherlock wyprostowuje się i robi, co mu kazano. Jego palce są zdumiewająco spokojne, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę ul w jego uszach i w żołądku, i fakt, że nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie robił. Gdy jego spodnie i bielizna są opuszczone, znów opiera łokcie na stole. John przesuwa prawą ręką po jego plecach. Detektyw drży pod niespodziewanie delikatną pieszczotą.

\- Nie napinaj mięśni. Rozluźnij kręgosłup.

Robi to, opuszczając lędźwie. Z jakiegoś powodu John wybucha śmiechem. I gapi się. Z drugiej strony, John zawsze się gapi.

\- Cudowny – mruczy. - Chryste, jesteś śmiertelnie cudowny. I taki blady. Twoja skóra już zaróżowiła się jak grejpfrut. To... hm. Bardzo ładne.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada Sherlock grzecznie i się uśmiecha.

\- Proszę bardzo – chichocze John, po czym zamierza się paskiem jeszcze raz i uderza. Dużo mocniej.

Usta Sherlocka otwierają się, ale nie wypływa z nich żaden dźwięk. I John kontynuuje. Wciąż i wciąż, trzaski są teraz dziesięć razy głośniejsze, niczym odległy wystrzał z pistoletu, palenie zmienia się w ogień, a potem w ból, a potem w coś jeszcze innego, co wysyła impulsy w górę rdzenia kręgowego aż do mózgu, a następnie spływa w dół, do przyrodzenia. Po piętnastu razach liczenie staje się niemożliwe. Dyszy lekko i płytko, a gdy John wymierza raz, który ląduje na miejscu, w którym pośladek łączy się z udem, gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

\- Taaa, miałeś to poczuć. - Z jakiegoś powodu John kładzie pasek tuż przed nosem Sherlocka na stole. - Nie ruszaj się. Trzymaj ręce przed sobą. Zaraz wrócę.

Sherlock jest posłuszny. Balansuje przez chwilę na piętach, próbując złapać oddech. Myśli, że nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego John miał przenosić ten pomysł na listę Nie W Porządku. Niepewnie wyciąga dłoń i dotyka swojego paska. Jest ciepły. Należało się tego spodziewać, tarcie wynika z fizyki, ale pasek wydaje się tak gorący i żywy jak ludzka skóra. Pośladki Sherlocka pulsują, od góry aż do ud, ale da się wytrzymać. Pulsuje też jego penis, ale chwilowo jest w stanie go zignorować. Gdzie jest John?

_Gdzie jest John?_

John wraca lekkim i zadowolonym krokiem i kładzie coś na plecach Sherlocka. Jak widać, Sherlock jest teraz meblem. Może rodzajem półki? Detektyw dedukuje, że to coś to jego własny bat i po raz pierwszy czuje lekki niepokój. Wtedy John sięga w dół, chłodna guma muska policzek Sherlocka, a John ostrożnie lecz zdecydowanie wsuwa palec w...

Dźwięk, który wydaje z siebie Sherlock, nie jest piskiem. Nie jest.  _Po prostu nie jest_. Piszczenie jest niegodne.

\- Czeka cię jeszcze więcej kary – mówi John spokojnie. - Dobrze?

Sherlock czuje w sobie drugi palec i jęczy bez tchu. Jęczenie jest akceptowalne. Jego końcówki nerwowe iskrzą się niczym petardy i jest tak podniecony, że zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy jego mózg dostaje wystarczające ilości tlenu. John nie powinien tak łatwo go rozkładać na części pierwsze. Dotyk Johna nie powinien się różnić od dotyku poprzednich partnerów. Ale się różni. _Po prostu się różni_. John otwiera go dla siebie, to zbyt dużo, to za mało, to przerażające, to jak spadanie z ogromnej wysokości.

\- Odpowiedz – komenderuje John, uderzając go w pośladek wolną ręką.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, wszystko dobrze – jęczy Sherlock, wypychając się w tył. - John.  _John_. Och, Chryste.

\- Nie ruszaj się.

\- Próbuję.

\- Cholernie ci nie wychodzi.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Dopiero  _będzie_  ci przykro.

\- O boże.

\- Ktoś ci kiedyś to zrobił? Zbił cię, ukarał za bycie nieznośnym, mądrzącym się dupkiem?

\- Zdumiewające, ale nie. Nigdy.

\- A chciałeś tego?

\- Nie.

\- Chciałeś, żeby zrobiła to Irene, gdy tu była?

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

John wciska się głębiej i Sherlock widzi gwiazdy.

\- Chcesz, żebym ja to zrobił? Nienawidziłem jej, gdy cię naznaczyła, wtedy, w jej domu w Belgravii. To tego ode mnie chcesz? Żebym cię naznaczył?

\- Boże,  _tak_.

\- Więc poproś mnie ładnie.

Sherlock przygryza wargę, by nie zacząć krzyczeć, gdy John porusza powoli palcami, do środka i na zewnątrz, do środka i na zewnątrz. Zapomina, że miał coś powiedzieć. Zapomina, o czym miał mówić. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że mija kilka minut, ale już nie wie, ile. Pszczoły w uszach milczą. Utonęły. Pszczoły w żołądku przeniosły się do przyrodzenia. Z drugiej strony, nie znika palenie podobne do użądleń przez tysiące pszczół.

\- No dalej, Panie Cięta Riposta, poproś. I lepiej się postaraj.

Detektyw powraca do rzeczywistości.

\- Proszę, bij mnie.

\- Z przyjemnością.

\- O boże, o boże,  _Chryste_  – dyszy Sherlock. To już trzy palce. Utrzymanie przytomności umysłu staje się niemożliwe.

\- A potem?

\- A potem mnie pieprz.

\- Och, zdecydowanie będę cię pieprzył – mówi John i wybucha śmiechem, i Sherlock ledwo może ustać na nogach. Zbyt szybko oddycha. Zaraz zemdleje.

\- Proszę – szepcze. - Och, proszę. Już nie wytrzymam. Dalej, proszę.

\- Pierwszy raz – mówi wesoło John, ale nie przerywa. Stabilną ręką przytrzymuje biodro Sherlocka, podczas gdy druga dłoń ociera się wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż o...

Sherlock krzyczy, przerywając spokój salonu, po czym zatapia zęby w rękawie własnej koszuli. A John nie przestaje, nie przestaje, nie...

\- Cudowny – mówi John, co brzmi jak „Kochasz mnie". Brzmi cudownie. - Licz, gdy będziesz gotowy, dobrze? Nie spiesz się. Kiedy sądzisz, że jesteś gotowy, po prostu powiedz następną liczbę. Powiem ci, kiedy wystarczy. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, kapitanie.

\- Mądry chłopiec.

John powoli wyciąga palce, a Sherlock przełyka szloch, który nie miał nic wspólnego z faktem, że nie ma na sobie spodni ani bielizny, a jego tyłek został pobity. Wciska stopy w podłogę, rozluźnia opuszczone ramiona i jest niepokojąco świadom, że balansuje na granicy orgazmu. Odzywa się, gdy czuje się bezpiecznie.

\- Jeden.

Bat wydaje z siebie  _świst_  i ląduje pośrodku, i Sherlock zaciska szczęki, i  _cholera, cholera, cholera, to było inne, to był czysty ogień i puchnie, już nie mogę, to cholernie, zajebiście cudowne i boże, nie mogę_ , ale zaciska zęby i mówi:

\- Dwa.

Tym razem niżej, ale wciąż w środku, to dwie równoległe linie i to John je tam umieścił, i to o wiele za dużo.

\- Trzy – szepcze Sherlock, a bat znów ląduje niżej. Pięści detektywa zaciskają się bezwolnie. „Cztery" i „pięć" przyprawiają go o poziome rozcięcie, podczas gdy „sześć" odnajduje szczyt uda, a do jego oczu cisną się łzy.

\- Siedem – mówi zduszonym głosem. Uderzenie jest takie samo, jak szóste, ale po drugiej stronie.

Sherlockowi udaje się doliczyć do dwunastu, po czym jego kolana zaczynają się uginać. Słyszy, jak bat upada na podłogę i John chwyta go za biodra, więc w porządku, on jest w porządku, wszystko jest...

\- Proszę – jęczy Sherlock. - Proszę, nie mogę. John,  _proszę_.

\- Drugi raz. Jesteś idealny – wzdycha John i wbija paznokieć w obrzęk, a Sherlock syczy. - Jesteś cholernym aniołem. Tak jakby. Napiąłeś się czy jesteś gotowy?

Palce Johna, mocne palce, wolne palce, sprawdzają, a Sherlock pozwala swoim ramionom opaść aż na blat i przyciska do niego klatkę piersiową, próbując nie umrzeć przedwcześnie. Nie działa.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - dyszy. Po jego karku płynie strużka potu.

\- Dlaczego? To było wspaniałe.

\- Ponieważ... - mówi Sherlock i zamierza wyjaśnić, co się zaraz stanie, ale wtedy znikają palce Johna, zamiast nich pojawia się jego penis, zanurza się na całą długość i Sherlock dochodzi, dochodzi tak mocno, że to boli, dyszy imię Johna i „proszę", i „przepraszam", a John mówi „Och, Boże, tak, właśnie tak, kochany, piękny, jesteś tak cholernie piękny, no dalej, właśnie tak" i porusza gwałtownie biodrami i znowu i znowu, i znowu i Sherlock ma już krzyczeć z całych sił „słowo bezpieczeństwa!", i wtedy John nagle zamiera, obejmuje go w pasie spokojnymi ramionami i pulsuje.

Następną rzeczą, którą Sherlock rejestruje, jest fakt, że leży na plecach na podłodze, a jego pośladki płoną.

John leży obok. Jest wciąż ubrany i ma wciągnięte spodnie. Spodnie Sherlocka znajdują się w okolicy jego kostek. John opiera głowę na dłoni, patrzy na detektywa i uśmiecha się.

\- Z medycznego punktu widzenia nic ci nie jest. Sprawdziłem. Ale wszystko okej?

Sherlock naprawdę nie ma zielonego pojęcia.

Po dłuższej ciszy John mruczy.

\- Powiedz coś.

_Normalnie światło smakuje jak burza, ale ty je wyłączyłeś, było tylko feerią barw._

_Normalnie pamiętam swoje imię, ale tym razem nie byłem w stanie._

_Normalnie ból jest nudny, ale nie tym razem, nie tym razem, ty nigdy nie jesteś nudny._

_Normalnie nie boję się, gdy mnie masz, ale to był mój pierwszy raz także w tym sensie, a ja kocham się bać._

_Normalnie nie czuję się jak obraz kubistyczny, ale tym razem tak się czułem, poukładano mnie na nowo._

_Normalnie kochanie ciebie boli mnie tylko w sercu. To było lepsze, miało więcej sensu._

_Normalnie pragnę być dla ciebie prezentem, ale jestem raczej rachunkiem ze szpitala i to mnie zabija, ale nie tym razem, tym razem o tym zapomniałem._

_Normalnie_

_Normalnie_

_Normalnie_

_Nic z tego nie jest normalne_.

\- Jestem po prostu trochę... pusty – mówi powoli Sherlock. - Wymazałeś mnie.

\- To minie – mówi John uspokajająco.

\- Nie – szepcze Sherlock, odwracając głowę ku Johnowi. - Nie, podoba mi się to. Nadal jesteś zły?

\- Nie, ostatecznie nazwałeś mnie „kapitanem".

Sherlock chichocze i John chichocze, a potem mówi:

\- Hej, hej, cicho, nie możemy chichotać, to scena BDSM. - A wtedy Sherlock zaczyna wyć i wyje, dopóki od śmiechu nie zaczyna boleć go pierś.

 

_VII. Lekarz._

Irene znika z ich życia, a Sherlock odkrywa, że John nadal jest z jej powodu wściekły.

John rozwiązuje problem mocnymi klapsami – i nie jest w stanie udawać, że mu się nie podobało. Potem doprowadza ich obu do porządku, zdejmuje wszystkie ciuchy, robi okłady z aloesu na cudownie szkarłatnej skórze Sherlocka, zabiera detektywa do łóżka i obejmuje go.

\- Dlaczego nie robiliśmy tego wcześniej? – zastanawia się Sherlock, gdy leżą w ciemności.

John ziewa. Jego ręka jest głęboko zanurzona we włosach Sherlocka i gładzi skórę jego głowy.

\- Bo ja nie jestem dominujący, a ty nie jesteś podległy. Bo lubisz mnie pieprzyć na klęczkach w pokojach hotelowych, za które nie płacimy i doprowadzać do orgazmu, jednocześnie podduszając. A ja lubię to, że nie mam nic przeciwko. To jest genialne i to uwielbiam, nie martw się. Ale jesteś też prawdziwym diabłem z nieprzyzwoitymi pomysłami. Jesteś nałogowcem niebezpieczeństwa i nieustannie wystawiasz na próbę moją cierpliwość. Tym razem było dobrze. Ale nie byłoby dobrze zawsze i nie chciałbym tego. Tyle, że Karaczi przeważyło szalę.

Sherlock milczy. Jak sądzi John, intensywnie myśli.

\- Dlaczego byłeś w tym taki dobry?

\- Och. – John natychmiast robi się nieco zażenowany. – Dzięki. No, jak to powiedzieć, to znaczy, no… Miałem kiedyś dość odważną dziewczynę. A ja lubię zaspokajać ludzi, z którymi się umawiam. I jestem lekarzem, więc… no… wiem, kiedy przestać. Większość śladów zniknie ci jutro, reszta pojutrze.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie dźwięk pełen niezadowolenia, który sprawia, że John uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Czy jutro znów mam być normalny? – pyta po chwili ten szaleniec. Brzmi, jakby był wyczerpany, ale zadowolony. – Myślę, że tym razem dam radę.

John przyciska usta do głowy przyjaciela.

\- Nie chcę normalności.

\- Więc czego chcesz? – pyta Sherlock chrapliwie.

Doktor myśli o bieganiu w środku nocy po brudnych korytarzach, gdy zapach taniego oleju wypełnia nozdrza, a zabójca właśnie ucieka. Pamięta, jak sądził, że i tak w końcu wyląduje na uniwersytecie, ucząc medycyny, jak wyciągał z szuflady naładowany pistolet, a potem odkładał go z powrotem, bo nie było do czego strzelić. Myśli o wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka Sherlocka, skórze bladej jak pióra gołębicy i niemal tak samo delikatnej. Myśli, jak kiedyś potknął się, gdy uciekali przed ogniem, a Sherlock rzucił się w jego stronę i złapał go, a w jego szarych oczach mieszkał huragan. Myśli o wszystkich pięknych rzeczach, które w życiu widział, i o tym, jak żadna z nich nie może się równać tej, która leży z nim w łóżku.

John chwyta nadgarstek Sherlocka. Miejsce na jego gardle jest puste, więc łapie palec wskazujący dłoni, którą trzyma, i pisze kapitalikami SHERLOCK HOLMES na własnym jabłku Adama.

 

_VIII. Detektyw._

Ostatecznie Irene ma dla Sherlocka znaczenie, ale to nie ma znaczenia dla Johna.

Sherlock prawie o niej nie mówi. Ma jej telefon i jej fotografię, i od czasu do czasu otrzymuje zaszyfrowane maile o tym, co lubią ludzie w Nepalu albo w Bukareszcie. Uśmiecha się do nich. Nie pokazuje ich Johnowi, ale też ich przed nim nie ukrywa.

Sherlock w żaden sposób nie daje rady być normalnym, gdyż jest zbyt zajęty byciem wspaniałym. Ale wciąż od czasu do czasu przygotowuje dla Johna śniadanie, bo to wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela.

To niełatwe. I nie są szczęśliwi. Ale Sherlock wciąż myśli o Johnie jako o  _podstawowej potrzebie_. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy John śni trzeci sherlockowy sen i Sherlock zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy światło gwiazd i miejsca zbrodni wystarczą, by zostali razem.

Bo tym razem mają zarówno światło gwiazd, jak i miejsce zbrodni. Pewna rowerzystka w Farnham jest śledzona przez seryjnego gwałciciela i mordercę, potworka, który nazywa się Woodley i który lubi ujawniać się ofierze, zanim ją porwie. Sherlock i John pędzą, biegają, skaczą przez płoty, mijają wysokie drzewa, stojące dumnie w świetle księżyca. Jest też z nimi samozwańczy chłopak pani Smith (wydaje się, że ona nie do końca podziela zdanie Boba Carruthersa na temat zasadności tego tytułu) i w końcu to on znajduje okazję, by strzelić do Woodley'a z ukrytej wszystko robi się odrobinę chaotyczne.

Wkrótce potem John z sukcesem reanimuje Woodley'a (Sherlock nie do końca wie, po co, ale taki już jest John), a Violet Smith przestaje krzyczeć. Przyjeżdża policja. Sherlock i John nie bardzo mają jak wrócić do Londynu – ostatecznie jest wpół do trzeciej w nocy. Okazuje się, że Carruthers ma duży wiejski dom i jest im bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc. Całkowicie logiczne więc, że zatrzymują się na noc w Chiltern Grange, pół mili dalej.

\- No, dzięki Bogu – kwituje John, kiedy Sherlock mówi mu o tych planach. - Do Londynu jest ponad godzina drogi, a kierowcy i tak teraz nie znajdziemy.

Sherlock podejrzewa, że Chiltern Garden jest całkiem... miłe. Przypomina mu londyńskie bursy, w których mieszkał zaraz po college'u. Niewiele pamięta z czasów college'u, poza tym, że mu się nie podobały. Ale ten dom stanowczo przypomina hostel, w którym wtedy mieszkał: kwadratowy, zbudowany ze zwyczajnej, szarej cegły, z wnętrzem niemal pozbawionym ozdób i z identycznie skrzypiącymi drzwiami. Tu podobieństwa się kończą. Poza tym to całkiem zwyczajny dom z początku dwudziestego wieku **,** z bluszczem, mchem i dachem, który najprawdopodobniej przecieka. Mało interesujący, zupełnie tak samo, jak mało interesujący jest jego właściciel, Carruthers. Zakochany w Violet Smith, która ma to gdzieś. To czyni z niego zakochanego faceta, których jest na pęczki. John coś do niego mówi, dziękuje mu, uśmiecha się do niego, dowiaduje się, gdzie jest pokój gościnny. Sherlock natychmiast rusza we wskazaną stronę.

Sypialnia również jest mało interesująca, chociaż Sherlock docenia, iż znajduje się po drugiej stronie domu, z dala od Carruthersa. Na ścianach położono tapetę w niebieskie pasy, a pościel jest biała.

Nuda.

\- Wciąż masz na twarzy ślady prochu.

I oto John, który w świetle księżyca wygląda na szarego. John nigdy, nigdy nie jest nudny. Teraz liże swój kciuk i przesuwa go po wystającej kości policzkowej Sherlocka.

\- Miejsce zbrodni – mówi z czułością i kieruje się w stronę przylegającej do pokoju łazienki, by umyć twarz.

Sherlock kopnięciem zdejmuje buty i rozbiera się do bielizny, a potem zwija w kłębek na podwójnym łóżku. Ma zamiar nie zasypiać. Dla Johna. Ale nawet nie zauważa, kiedy zamykają mu się oczy i odpływa.

 

_VIII. Lekarz._

Ostatecznie Irene ma dla Sherlocka znaczenie, ale to nie ma znaczenia dla Johna.

John przestaje mieć z nią problem, co jest proste, bo Sherlock bardzo to ułatwia. Kobieta znika z ich życia, a jeśli w głowie Sherlocka pozostaje bardziej obecna niż w głowie Johna, to zajebiście, właśnie tak powinno być. Cudownie. John wcale nie chce o niej myśleć.

Więc nie myśli.

Podąża za Sherlockiem na kolejne miejsca zbrodni i którejś nocy spędzanej w Surrey wychodzi z gościnnej łazienki znajdującej się w domu w stylu industrialnym, zwanym Chiltern Grange. Znajduje Sherlocka zwiniętego w kłębek i śpiącego, podczas gdy w jego włosach igra światło gwiazd. John jest wykończony, więc na palcach przechodzi po dywanie i wyłącza światło. Następnie również kuli się na kapie, nawet nie wyciągając kołdry. W pokoju jest ciepło, a metabolizm Sherlocka po właśnie rozwiązanej sprawie przypomina piec pracujący na pełnych obrotach. John przypuszcza, że jeśli nie obudzi go wschodzące słońce, to zrobią to chciwe dłonie detektywa.

Ale nie ma racji.

_John spogląda na szary dom, wciśnięty między restaurację i garaż. To bursa, zbudowana mniej więcej w tym samym okresie, co dom zwany Chiltern Grange. Fasada jest dość prosta. Budynek z pewnością był przystosowywany do wynajmowania. Dookoła jest wiele innych domów, z których żaden się nie wyróżnia – wszystkie pożera wielki Londyn. Kończy się wiosenny wieczór i zapada noc. W wielu oknach palą się światła, w powietrzu wisi gwałtowny śmiech, zza drzwi wejściowych wypływa nieświeży zapach frytek i curry. To nie jest przyjemna okolica. Przechodzące obok dziewczyny są raczej rozebrane niż ubrane, zaś mężczyźni mają zimne oczy i mocne pięści. Szary dom jest miejscem gdzieś pomiędzy. Miejscem oczekiwania._

_Bardzo, bardzo szczupły młody mężczyzna, może dwudziestodwuletni, wychodzi zza drzwi i wkłada klucze do kieszeni płaszcza. Wygląda stanowczo niezdrowo, tak jak niezdrowa może być tylko młoda skóra opinająca się na młodych kościach, gdy się o nią nie dba. Jest ubrany na czarno, ma na sobie czarną skórzaną kurtkę, która kiedyś pewnie była zupełnie porządna, ale już nie jest, i czarne jeansy z przetartymi nogawkami. Jego koścista twarz jest blada, ale idealnie ogolona. Chłopak zatrzymuje się na chwilę, by zapalić papierosa, po czym znika w nocnym mroku._

_John orientuje się, że tkwi w miejscu, i rusza w pogoń za Sherlockiem._

_Nie dociera daleko. Czy raczej, daleko nie dociera Sherlock. Z zachodu nadchodzi grupka ludzi. Dokładnie trzech._

_Jeden z nich jest wysoki, a jego sylwetka wydaje się Johnowi znajoma. Innych nie zna._

_John zauważa że przez całe ciało Sherlocka przebiega dreszcz, gdy dostrzega nadchodzącą trójkę. Przez chwilę wydaje się, że zawróci, lecz ostatecznie tego nie robi. Przybiera najbardziej neutralny i zdystansowany wyraz twarzy Sherlocka Holmesa, jaki John kiedykolwiek widział, i nie zatrzymuje się. Ścieżka jest wąska, ale przez chwilę intruzi go nie zauważają. Już niemal się minęli, gdy jeden z młodych mężczyzn uderza go gwałtownie w ramię._

_\- Ej! - mówi facet. - Cholera, przecież to on. Seb, Eric, patrzcie, co wyrzuciła Tamiza. Przecież to pieprzony Sherlock Holmes!_

_Sebastian Wilkes także jest szczuplejszy i ewidentnie ubrał się tak, by nie rzucać się w oczy. Jego przyjaciele również ubrani są ze smakiem, ale niedrogo. John myśli, że szukają guza. Wyraźnie mają ochotę na mniej porządną imprezę niż te, na które mogą liczyć na West Endzie. A Sherlock tu mieszka. Z jego twarzy jednak absolutnie to nie wynika._

_\- Seb – mówi ostrożnie. - Eric. Tom._

_\- O Boże – śmieje się Eric. Jest mniejszy od reszty, blondwłosy i ewidentnie pijany. - Modliłem się, żeby nigdy więcej nie wpaść na tego świra. Padłem na kolana i modliłem się do wszystkich świętych. Sherlock, co do diabła robisz w Rotherhithe? Dajesz dupy?_

_Sherlock uśmiecha się chłodno i zaciąga papierosem. Nie odzywa się._

_\- No jasne! - zgadza się z zadowoleniem facet nazwany Tomem. - Oczywiście. Śmierdzący pedałek, zawsze miał na to ochotę, co nie, Sherlock? Płacą ci od godziny czy od dziury?_

_Wszyscy się śmieją, choć Sebastian najciszej. Ale jednak się śmieje, głośność nie ma znaczenia, a oczy Sherlocka robią się twarde jak żelazo._

_\- Bo co? - pyta lekko i z pogardą. - Jesteś w biznesie?_

_Tom przestaje się śmiać. Wydaje się mniej pijany od Seba i Erica, ale... mroczniejszy. Bardziej zawzięty. Podchodzi do Sherlocka, po czym rzuca się gwałtownie, chwyta go za włosy i przegina jego głowę, aż Sherlock jest przyciśnięty do ściany z drugą ręką Toma na gardle._

_\- Tom, nie zawracaj sobie głowy – rzuca Sebastian. Wygląda na przerażonego. - Czekają na nas. No chodź._

_\- Słuchaj no, ty zakochany w sobie dupku – syczy Tom prosto w twarz Sherlocka, który patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Twoja gęba nie nadaje się do gadania. Kiedy gada, na przykład mówi Meg, że zdradziłem ją z Johanną tuż przed maturą. I wiesz co? Myślę, że ty, kurwa, nawet sam_ siebie _nie słuchałeś. Więc może byś mi to jakoś wynagrodził, hm? Może byś tak pokazał, do czego naprawdę nadają się twoje usta?_

_Sherlock rzuca się, usiłując uciec, ale jest za chudy i zbyt niedożywiony. I teraz, gdy jego kurtka zsunęła się z ramion, John widzi nakłucia na nadgarstkach i wzdłuż rąk, i John już nie chce być w tym śnie._

_John chce stąd zniknąć. I to szybko._

_Eric wygląda na przestraszonego._

_\- Przestań, Tom, wkurzysz Seba. Przecież wiesz, że byli razem._

_Tom nie puszcza Sherlocka, ale przekręca głowę w stronę Seba i patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem._

_\- Nie byli. Eric, powinieneś wyszorować sobie język. Seb, pierdoliłeś się ze Świrem?_

_\- Co? - krzyczy Sebastian. - Nie!_

_Sherlock przez dokładnie jedną sekundę wydaje się załamany, po czym wydaje się... żaden. Pusty._

_\- Jezu, Eric, musiałeś coś wymieszać z tym tytoniem – protestuje Sebastian - Co ty, nie dotknąłbym go ani z miłości, ani dla pieniędzy. Spójrz, to wrak. Upiór epoki konsumpcyjnej z taniego melodramatu. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, ja nie roznoszę AIDS. Eric, czyś ty zupełnie oszalał?_

_Kłamstwo jest proste, ale za to podwójnie efektywne. Najpierw Tom zaczyna się śmiać z głupoty Erica, co nieco rozładowuje napięcie. A potem Sherlock zamiera. Po prostu zamyka oczy i przestaje się ruszać. Tom uderza go lekko w twarz, więc otwiera oczy, ale poza tym nie reaguje._

_\- A do diabła, on już odpływa, nie nada się do niczego – stwierdza Tom i odsuwa się. - Spadamy stąd. Wino, kobiety i śpiew czekają. Ach, i faceci. Straciliśmy za dużo czasu na tego śmiecia. Pierdol się, Świrze. Meg była kobietą moich marzeń._

_Eric i Tom oddalają się._

_Sherlock opiera się o ścianę. Jego oczy są zamknięte, a twarz ponura._

_Sebastian zostaje. Po chwili podchodzi do dawnego kolegi._

_\- Sherlock..._

_\- To było_ kłamstwo _– mówi Sherlock zduszonym, cichym głosem._

_\- No pewnie, że nie masz AIDS, ale musiałem..._

_\- Nie musiałeś – syczy Sherlock, łapiąc Sebastiana za koszulę. - I nie o tym kłamstwie mówię._ Nie o tym _, Seb. O tym drugim._

_\- O... och – mówi z zaskoczeniem Sebastian. - Ale dlaczego... chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że przyznam, że kiedyś byliśmy razem, nie?_

_Sherlock wybucha rozpaczliwym śmiechem. Szuka w kieszeni kolejnego papierosa._

_\- Słuchaj, potrzebujesz forsy? Żarcia? Czegoś mocniejszego? Masz tu dwadzieścia funtów, jeśli..._

_\- Odpieprz. Się – spluwa Sherlock i przypala papierosa._

_\- Nie zachowuj się tak. To idiotyczne. Ja mam reputację._

_Sherlock szybko dochodzi do siebie, a z jego oczu sypią się iskry._

_\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś twoja reputacja będzie zagrożona – warczy. - I będę mógł ją naprawić, i nie zrobię tego. I nie chcę od ciebie pieniędzy, ani teraz ani nigdy. Dzięki za powiedzenie kolegom ze szkoły, że jestem nosicielem zabójczego wirusa. A teraz leć się bawić z twoimi przyjaciółmi-gwałcicielami._

_\- Sherlock..._

_Sherlock długimi krokami zmierza z powrotem do szarego domu. John podąża za nim i już szaleje, bo wie, co teraz nastąpi. Dokładnie wie, co teraz nastąpi. Jego przyjaciel już sięgnął szczupłą dłonią po klucz. Drzwi się otwierają i znajdują się w bardzo ciemnym i ciasnym korytarzu. Sherlock wbiega po zakurzonych schodach, zanim oczy Johna mają szansę przyzwyczaić się do ciemności._

_Lekarz dogania go, a Sherlock zatrzaskuje za nimi drzwi do swojej sypialni i zapala światło. Pokój jest czysty i niemal pusty. Na stole stoi mikroskop, a na gzymsie kominka – czaszka. Poza tym niewiele można o tym mieszkaniu powiedzieć. Po policzkach Sherlocka spływają łzy. Ociera je gniewnym ruchem._

_\- Sebastian Wilkes jest skretyniałą świnią – mówi John. Szczypią go oczy._

_\- W gruncie rzeczy jest genialny – odpowiada z wyczerpaniem Sherlock. Rzuca skórzaną kurtkę na podłogę i siada na łóżku. Sięga pod nie i wyciąga pudełko z koźlej skóry. - Inaczej przyznałby się, że mnie pieprzył._

_John podchodzi do Sherlocka i klęka przed nim. Nie wie, czy jest w stanie to zatrzymać. Ale widział medyczne dokumenty Sherlocka. I zamierza spróbować, nawet jeśli to szaleństwo. Gdzieś w głębi korytarza Kurt Cobain wyśpiewuje, że chciałby, by go wszystko bawiło tak jak innych, a Sherlock krzywi się i podwija rękaw._

_\- Jesteś wspaniały – mówi John. Opiera dłonie na kolanach Sherlocka i pochyla się. - Wiesz, że to prawda. Spójrz na mnie._

_\- Mam to już gdzieś._

_\- Nie masz – mówi John stanowczo._

_Sherlock wydaje się być koszmarnie zmęczony. Jego skóra wygląda jak kożuch powstały na mleku. Chłopak zaciska popękane wargi i potrząsa głową. Sięga do pudełka po krótką gumkę i owija ją wokół ramienia._

_\- Posłuchaj mnie – warczy John, chwytając oba chudziutkie nadgarstki – Znasz mnie, prawda? Sherlock? Znasz mnie?_

_Sherlock milczy przez chwilę ze zdziwieniem._

_\- Znam. Ale nie... nie wiem dlaczego. I nie wiem, czemu wpuściłem cię do mieszkania. Ty chyba... tutaj mieszkasz? Wiem, że byłeś dla mnie dobry. Ale nie angażuj się w to._

_\- Muszę._

_\- Nic nie zmienisz._

_\- Dlaczego?_

_\- Bo ja nie chcę już tu żyć! - krzyczy Sherlock. Wyrywa mu się pojedynczy szloch. Nie walczy z chwytem Johna na nadgarstkach. - Nienawidzę tego. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile rodzajów tytoniu mogę rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka? Wiesz, ile istnieje marek pasty do zębów, a wszystkie mają ten sam aktywny składnik? Wczoraj poszedłem do parku, bo myślałem, że tam będzie ciszej, tymczasem przeszkodził mi jakiś festyn! Prawie ich wszystkich podpaliłem, tyle, o, tyle brakowało, żebym przewrócił grill! Nie chcę nikogo krzywdzić. Już tak się wcześniej czułem, ale nigdy aż tak bardzo. Moja sąsiadka, Marie, kocha Nirvanę. Wciąż i wciąż puszcza tę piosenkę, nazywa się „Apologies", leci tak już od trzech dni, i jest taka piękna, jest jak Chopin, ale już jej nie czuję, przestałem po pięćdziesiątym ósmym odtworzeniu, więc teraz to bez sensu. Mam gdzieś, że wszyscy mnie nienawidzą..._

_\- Nie nienawidzą i nie masz gdzieś – poprawia go John._

_\- I nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo wszystkiego nienawidzę..._

_\- Nie mam, ale mogę cię wysłuchać i potem zgadnę._

_\- I wydajesz się być dobrą osobą, ale nie rozumiem, co masz ze mną wspólnego._

_John puszcza jego ręce. Sherlock natychmiast wyciąga z pudełka jednorazową strzykawkę (w pudełku jest ich jeszcze sporo) oraz małą buteleczkę morfiny._

_\- Kocham cię – mówi John najspokojniej jak umie. - Nie teraz, później. Znaczy... kocham też teraz, ale to nieważne. Jeszcze nieważne dla ciebie. Posłuchaj mnie. Mogę być wytworem twojej wyobraźni, może to jest koszmar senny któregoś z nas, nie wiem. Ale powiem ci, co zrobisz. Pokażesz mi dawkę, którą planujesz zażyć, a potem posłuchasz mojej rady. Tylko tyle._

_Sherlock wygląda na zagubionego, poszarzałego i zdumionego. Przygotowuje strzykawkę. John gapi się na własne kościste kolana, na podłogę, na swoje spokojne dłonie. Modli się, żeby to jednak był cholerny koszmar. Bo on też nie chce tu żyć._

_Nikt by nie chciał._

_Sherlock zamiera._

_John spogląda w górę._

_No dobrze._

_John przysuwa się bliżej, aż w końcu klęczy między nogami Sherlocka. Narusza jego przestrzeń osobistą, ale niemal go nie dotyka – kładzie tylko dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nic więcej by nie zniósł, bo chce tylko ująć tę piękną twarz w drugą dłoń i całować Sherlocka, dopóki ten zrozumie, jakie jest naprawdę życie, ale nie może. Detektyw dowie się później, jakie jest naprawdę życie. Sherlock pachnie jak Sherlock, ale nie tylko. Pachnie też chemikaliami, papierosami i rozpaczą. John odchrząkuje._

_\- Dwa razy w życiu niemal umrzesz. Chociaż tak naprawdę kilka razy... nie, wróć, wiele, wiele razy, ale dwa razy naprawdę niewiele brakuje. Jeden będzie za wiele lat, będziesz eksperymentował z narkotykiem zwanym stopą diabła, bo jesteś kompletnym wariatem i perwersyjnie uwielbiasz przyprawiać mnie o zawał. Drugi raz jest właśnie teraz. Odratują cię. Przez jakiś czas będziesz z tego powodu wściekły. Ale, Chryste, błagam, Sherlock – błaga John, jego głos drży, jego pięści zaciskają się na czarnej koszuli młodego mężczyzny, a młody mężczyzna wygląda na przestraszonego. - Ta dawka jest śmiertelna. To... to mogłoby zabić słonia, Sherlock. A ja cię potrzebuję. Nie powiem ci, że będziesz bohaterem uwielbianym przez miliony albo, że uratujesz świat, ale, Boże, kochany, tak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż cokolwiek innego i będę wrzeszczeć pod niebiosa, że cię pieprzę, bo będę cię pieprzył i będę cię kochał, i nie odbieraj mi tego tylko dlatego, że ktoś inny przegapił swoją szansę. Proszę. Nie jestem taki jak ty, nawet nie sprawiam, że robi się ciszej, kiedy tak się czujesz, ale nawet gdy tak się czujesz, wciąż myślę, że jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, najbardziej... ludzkim człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem, i jakimś cudem cię wygrałem. Zmniejsz dawkę. Będziesz się jeszcze martwił o inne rzeczy. O pszczoły. One sobie nie radzą, Sherlock. I ja teraz też sobie nie radzę. Jeszcze nic cię nie obchodzę. Ale zrób to dla mnie. I dla pszczół._

_Sherlock patrzy na Johna zmrużonymi oczami. Jego napięte mięśnie odrobinę się rozluźniają._

_Unosi strzykawkę, wkłada ją do butelki i zmienia..._

john nie jest

john nie był

tam było

nie

z powrotem

nietknięty john czeka w afganistanie na

nie

z powrotem

chryste zmiłuj się

SHERLOCK!

John budzi się na wilgotnej trawie w środku pięknej nocy w Surrey. Nie ma pojęcia, jak znalazł się na dworze. Jego twarz jest mokra, tak jak jeansy, w których spał, a tuż za nim siedzi Sherlock. Głowa Johna leży na jego kolanach. Detektyw gładzi jego skroń miękkimi palcami i Johnowi nagle zaczyna się kręcić w głowie od gwiazd. Zamyka oczy.

Spędzanie czasu na dedukcjach jest dość użyteczne, więc John dedukuje, że Sherlock ma na sobie bezosobowy, biały szlafrok frotte, który wisiał w szafie na użytek anonimowych gości Boba Carruthersa. Następnie dedukuje, że Sherlock jest spokojny tylko dlatego, że John nie jest.

\- Przyjemnie tu – wzdycha John. Przeciera oczy. - A skąd się tu wzięliśmy?

\- Ty nie... - Sherlock przełyka ślinę. - Nie reagowałeś. To znaczy, mówiłeś coś do mnie, ale nie miało to sensu. Powiedziałeś, że już nigdy nie zobaczę gwiazd i będę za nimi tęsknił. Przyniosłem cię na dwór. Nie wiem... nie wiem.

John kiwa głową. Powoli wraca do rzeczywistości. Nie ma pojęcia, czy wydarzenia, których świadkiem był w snach, były tylko bardzo dokładnie wyobrażonymi koszmarami sennymi, czy nie. Ale wie, gdzie znajduje się blizna, ta bardzo mała biała blizna na lewym ramieniu Sherlocka, i wie, że określono przedawkowanie jako przypadkowe i... i to wystarcza, by boleć. Wystarcza, by zapytać, jak do tego doszło. Nigdy nie zapytał. Więc może Sherlock na swój specyficzny sposób mu o tym opowiada. Mężczyzna, na którym leży, przesuwa się odrobinę. John czuje się bezpiecznie i mimo wilgoci jest mu ciepło.

\- Nie wybrałem tego – mówi Sherlock ostrożnie. Już nie patrzy w dół. Jego oczy stają się odległe, jakby zamglone. - Nie zdecydowałem, czy chcę, czy nie... czuć wobec ciebie tego, co czuję. Wiem, że przez to nieustannie cię krzywdzę. Nie musisz tego mówić. Widziałem. Gdybym mógł wszystko zmienić, gdybym mógł patrzeć na ciebie tak jak patrzę na Lestrade'a czy jakiegoś faceta na ulicy... oczywiście, że bym chciał, by nic z tego nie miało miejsca. Ale teraz jest za późno, nie umiem nie być mną. Czasem nawet nie próbuję tego kontrolować, wiedziałeś o tym? Zawsze mam taki zamiar, ale wszystko mi się miesza. W każdym razie... nie powinienem mieć serca, nikt mnie o nie nie podejrzewał i – niestety - wszyscy się mylili, ale pozbyłbym się go, gdybym dzięki temu nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdził. Natychmiast bym je wyrzucił.

John zaciska wargi i przeciska się przez warstwy znaczeń i delikatną szorstkość, i baryton tak jedwabisty, że mógłby się w nim zwinąć jak w gniazdku. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to powinno bardzo zaboleć – usłyszenie od mężczyzny, dla którego przeszedłbyś przez ogień, że wymazałby całą waszą relację, gdyby to było możliwe. Większość ludzi uznałoby to za kroplę przelewającą kielich goryczy. O jedną kroplę kwasu za dużo w słoiku, który miał zawierać konfitury truskawkowe. Taki słoik stoi na drzwiach ich lodówki.

Ale John zna też Sherlocka. I wie, że to wyznanie było dla niego jak umyślne stąpnięcie po granacie. To pewnie była najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu powiedział.

\- Ty kompletny dupku – mówi John lekko. - W porządku. Nie, wręcz idealnie. Daję ci moje serce, a ty wręczasz mi swoje, a potem mówisz o wyrzuceniu tego, które w tej chwili masz na stanie. Wiesz, ono jest moje, więc lepiej dobrze się nim zajmij. - John dwukrotnie klepie klatkę piersiową Sherlocka. - A ja nie mam zamiaru pozbywać się tego, którym obecnie się opiekuję. Pomyśl o czymś innym. To ty jesteś geniuszem.

\- Nie umiem wymyślić, jak kochać cię i nie krzywdzić – odpowiada Sherlock.

\- Mam to absolutnie gdzieś – zauważa John.

Detektyw wciąż się odsuwa. Teraz patrzy w bok i wygląda na pokonanego. Nagle jego dłonie przyciągają obie dłonie Johna do ciepłego, choć gwałtownie bijącego serca pod szlafrokiem, bo Sherlock pozostaje Sherlockiem. I pragnie tego wystarczająco mocno, by na to się zgodzić. A John mu pozwala. To lepsze od tego, co niegdyś wystarczało, więcej niż dużo, więcej niż to, czego oczekiwał nawet od cudu.

Więc John czuje spokojne, oszukańczo zwyczajne pompowanie krwi pod palcami i robi, co może, by wysłuchać historii, którą przyjaciel właśnie mu opowiada.

Niezależnie od historii, John go wysłucha.


End file.
